It Was An Accident
by gredandforgerock
Summary: In the year since the Battle of Hogwarts the victory hasn't felt very victorious. Hermione was killed just months after the battle and they're still trying to recover. Harry is working with George and Ron has become an auror. What happens when you mix Ron, Harry, George and a bag of time sand. AU (Hermione/Ron) "Accidental Snippets" is a dumping ground for extras on this story.
1. Spending Time

"Ok this is trial ten using a reverse of the wording." George arranged the stuffed animal on the platform.

"It's still not going to work." Harry shook his head.

"How do you know?" George huffed at him.

"It's not here." Harry said, "If you sent it back in time two minutes, we would have it."

"But it can't come back if I never send it." George pointed out.

Harry threw up his arms and moved away. George took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he raised his wand.

"Tempore retro!" he yelled and with a flash of light the animal disappeared, "It worked!"

"But when and where did it go?" Harry asked, "All you're doing is sending it somewhere other than here. Before we can increase the size of what we're sending we need to know when and where it's going."

"Fine burst my joy bubble." George sighed and sat down, "What do we do now?"

"Why is dark magic dark?" Harry asked.

"Because it hurts." George pointed out.

"A levitation charm can hurt if I drop you off a cliff." Harry offered with a smirk, "I'm just saying that a dark spell is dark because the intent. For instance, the killing curse was developed by a healer to stop the pain of patients that couldn't be healed. They fueled it with compassion it made an easy painless death, Death eaters use hate to fuel it causing a painful death and a grimace that stays on their face."

"How is that going to help?" George asked confused.

"It's all about the intent." Harry explained, "Now see this empty box? I'm going to put it over here across the room from where you've been working. Now conjure another stuffed animal and make it unique."

"How's this?" he handed over an orange dragon with silver wings as they traded places.

"Now if I'm right this dragon will already be in the box. I'm going to concentrate on it going back thirty seconds and putting it in that box as I say the spell." Harry explained.

"Ok give it a shot." George looked into the box as Harry performed the spell.

"Tempore retro!" he called and the dragon disappeared in a flash of light.

"It's here but it didn't show up until after your flash of light." George stated with a sigh, "Maybe it takes more than a spell."

"What are you proposing?" Harry asked.

"Sand from a time turner?" George shrugged, "It's just too bad the ministry doesn't have the turners any longer."

"They don't." Harry grinned, "But they do have the sand."

"How do you know?" George asked.

"Croaker told me when they asked me to join the unspeakables." Harry shrugged, "He wanted me to help them remake the turners."

"Did you say no thank you because George and I are working on a spell to replace them?" he chuckled as he took a seat.

"No." Harry chuckled along, "I still don't know how to go about getting some for us."

"I'll ask Ron to get us some." George said thoughtfully, "He's an auror now."

"I didn't realize he was done with training." Harry grabbed his cup of tea, "I thought it took more time."

"Usually does." George agreed, "They need people so badly they're doing the minimum for those with some experience, then putting them in the field and giving them an older auror as a mentor."

"I'm sure he'll tell me about it tonight." Harry smiled, "We're going to dinner so I can tell him how the trip went."

For the last month Harry had visited all the magical governments of the world with a plea for help. Several of the Death eaters had been able to escape to other countries and the UK was finding it difficult to apprehend them. He had provided a list of the missing death eaters and asked the other governments for help.

"Well I'm glad you're back." George lifted his tea cup up in a salute, "It's been far too quiet with only me in the store."

"And here I thought you were busy dealing with customers." Harry laughed, "All the time you were just sitting around in the quiet store moping."

"Ha, funny." George shook his head.

"Ron sounded pretty cheerful when I called this morning." Harry offered a change of subject.

"He's making an effort." George sighed, "But, I don't know if he'll ever get over her. Kingsley said they had to stun him when they brought in Yaxley. He was going to kill him with his bare hands."

"I don't doubt it. I'm just glad my trip was fruitful so quickly." Harry nodded, "I can't imagine anyone wanting to let those murderers stay in their country. I don't remember if anyone else was hurt when he killed her."

"A couple of muggles." George answered, "I think those countries looked everywhere hoping to be the first one that made the Man Who Kicked Volde's arse happy by catching one of his criminals."

"Hermione was at her parent's business getting their personal stuff, wasn't she?" he asked, ignoring his knew nickname.

"Yes, the muggles had bought it." He added, "Kingsley said Hermione put up a good fight. Yaxley was questioned under Veritaserum and said it took a couple weeks before he could be completely healed."

"Good, have they held the trial yet?" he asked.

"No." he replied and they were quite for a while before they continued working on new inventions.

That evening Harry and Ron had dinner and talked for a long time. They talked about Hogwarts, their time on the run, the battle and Harry's trip. Finally, they talked about the spell that he and George were trying to develop. Ron promised to do what he could and they left.


	2. Day 1 - July 25 - Traveling

"How are you Ron?" Harry asked a few days later as he unlocked the shop so Ron could enter.

Harry hadn't gone to work at the ministry deciding he wouldn't be treated as a normal person there. He helped out on occasion like with the plea for help from the other governments. Neither he nor Ron had any wish at all to return to Hogwarts. After Hermione died, they couldn't even think of going back.

"I got the stuff George wanted." He patted his pocket lightly, "You want to come along?"

"Sure, let's see if we can get that to work." Harry locked the door behind Ron, they weren't set to open for another hour.

"Yaxley got kissed." He announced to both men as they moved into the lab behind the store.

"Good." Harry and George nodded together.

"I have your time sand." Ron said after a few seconds of silence. He pulled a bag from his pocket, "Croaker says you have to share your findings."

"No problem." George agreed, "Let me see it."

Ron went to hand it over but didn't quite make it to George's hand. All three of them tried to catch the bag before it hit the floor, but they crashed their heads together instead. The bag exploded on contact with the floor and sand flew in all directions and encompassed the three of them.

Harry woke sometime later with a groan and tried to pull himself together. He noted that the two gingers were still near him. He slowly pushed himself up on his hands and knees to hopefully keep the room from spinning as he did. It didn't work so he sat down and pushed up into a sitting position and held onto his head until it quit spinning. When he started to feel better, he looked around to get his bearings. He didn't recognize where they were but he did notice the dust and cobwebs. Ron and George took that moment to groan as they tried to regain consciousness.

"Take it easy." Harry started and paused noticing his voice, it was different.

"Harry, why do you sound like a little kid?" George groaned and turned his head to look, "Oh, it's because you are a little kid. What happened to us?"

"Ron dropped the time sand." Harry explained.

"Sorry, everything seems off since Hermione was killed." Ron still hadn't moved, "I actually splinched the other day but it was just a few fingernails so no one caught on."

"Any idea where we are?" Harry asked as George managed to sit up.

"Kind of looks like the back of the shop when we first bought it." George looked around, "We used an extension charm to make it big enough for the lab."

"How old would you say I am?" Harry continued to ask questions.

"Oi, I'm the auror." Ron was finally moving, "I get to do the questions."

"I doubt you are yet." George chuckled at him, "You look about the same as when you started Hogwarts."

"When do you think we are?" Ron asked.

"Sometime in July before my eleventh birthday." Harry answered pushing up his sleeve and holding out his arm, "Vernon gave me these bruises after Dudley's birthday trip to the zoo late June. They lasted a few weeks."

Both Ron and George could see the livid black and purple bruises wrapping around Harry's upper arm. Ron looked at him in alarm, "What about your scar?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I can't do that spell on myself."

"I can with a wand." Ron held out his empty hands.

"I wonder if we're replacing our younger selves or if we are duplicates?" George asked ignoring the questions he didn't understand.

They stopped talking when they heard a creaking noise from the front of the store. It hadn't lasted long but they were all sure it had been silenced. George stood and produced his wand while Ron moved behind him. Harry hadn't moved and was staring intently at the door. After a few moments he stood and moved closer to George.

"It's Kingsley." He whispered, "How are we going to explain this?"

George and Ron shrugged as the door disappeared and a large body filled the space it left. After a few seconds Kingsley moved from the doorway, dropped to a crouch and lowered his wand, but didn't put it away. They could see his face as he moved and it had a small smile.

"Easy boys." His deep voice was made soft, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry looked to the others and found them looking back at him. He sighed and made up his mind to trust the man, "We know you won't Kingsley."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage." Kingsley lifted his wand ever so slightly, "I know you two are the missing Weasleys, but you I'm not sure of."

"Replaced then." George sighed and sat on the floor again leaving his wand in his lap.

Ron joined him on the floor so Kingsley would be able to focus on Harry and would be less likely to accidently hex one of them. Harry meanwhile lifted his fringe and showed his scar.

"Harry Potter." Harry confirmed for the man.

"How did you three get in here?" Kingsley jolted at the name.

"It was an accident." Ron and Harry said at the same time that George pointed to Ron and said, "It was Ron's fault."

"Way to stick up for your brother George." Ron huffed.

"We always try to blame you." George chuckled, "What would make you think this time would be any different?"

"Merlin forbid." Ron huffed.

"What…" Kingsley stopped and rethought his question, "Explain the accident."

"When I was fifteen, I was in the department of mysteries being chased by Death Eaters." Harry explained quickly, "They destroyed the time turners but Croaker saved the actual sand. When I was nineteen George and I were trying to replace the time turners with a spell. We needed some sand and Ron being an auror talked Croaker into letting us have some. We were in the back of George's shop in Diagon Alley when Ron went to hand it over; it accidentally dropped to the ground, busted open, and here we are."

"How old are you now?" Kingsley sounded a little strangled.

"We're guessing about eleven because Ron and I don't have wands." Harry explained, "In a few years Dumbledore will restart the Order of the Pheonix and you'll join with Moody and your partner, but she's still in school at the moment."

"Alright." Kingsley obviously did not believe him.

"I'm not making things up." Harry stated.

"He also has the bruises that show he's still living with his relatives." Ron reached up to Harry and pulled on his sleeve.

"Isn't this the summer of the exploding toilets?" George spoke up interrupting Ron's train of thought.

"The what?" Harry asked bewildered at the change in subject

"It was." Ron answered at the same time, "Ridgley was caught in August by Dad and Moody."

"Hammy or something wasn't it?" George asked.

"Hamlet Ridgley." Ron corrected, "He was caught in Cornwall but that's not until August. Mid July he was in London near the tower."

"How in Merlin's name do you remember that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It was one of my case studies." Ron shrugged, "The whole thing is in the auror files. Dad's department is a small side department of law enforcement but he can't make arrests. He worked with Moody most of the time because of his ability to look into muggle homes and businesses to see what the wizards were doing. That way they don't have to barge in and break the Statute of Secrecy, if the criminal has already done it then that's an additional charge."

"Good thing Her… someone taught you how to memorize stuff." George caught himself.

"When I became an auror you told me that your only regret for being married to the job was that it could never produce children." Ron had turned to Kingsley, "You're the only one of your five brothers without children."

"Merlin." Kingsley's knees hit the floor.

"Do you believe us now?" Harry turned to him.

"Yes." Kinglsey leaned against the wall, "I'm not going to be able to take you home yet."

"No worries." Harry grinned, "The longer I'm not there the happier I am."

"Do you know how to pull memories?" Kingsley asked the small dark-haired boy, "I want to see how you got those bruises."

"Dumbledore will just send me back anyway." Harry shrugged, "There are blood wards on the house to keep out death eaters. As long as I call the place home they hold and somehow offer me some kind of protection, just not this kind." Harry indicated his bruised arm.

"Just say it Harry." Ron bumped his unbruised arm, "If you say it isn't home, he can't send you back, it won't be safe enough."

Harry acknowledged his advice but turned to the auror and changed subjects, "What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"That is some very dark magic." the man nodded, "We are trained in handling them."

"Can you remove one without destroying the vessel?" Harry asked hoping for the best.

"Do you know where one is?" Kingsley was shocked again.

Harry lifted his fringe and tapped his scar, "It's why I don't want the vessel destroyed. Moldyshorts accidentally gave it to me the night he attacked my parents and I. "

"How do you know?" he had forgotten for a moment who he was talking to.

"I had to die to get rid of it, last time." Harry answered, "But I lived through it."

"What is it?" George asked, he'd not heard of that magic before.

"Piece of Volde's soul." Ron answered, "He made several before he went after Harry. When he lost his body a piece just fell off."

"Merlin." Kingsley groaned again.

"Can you remove it without killing me?" Harry asked again.

"There are notes for it." Kingsley admitted, "But it was for removing it from animals not humans. Not to mention it hasn't been tried in centuries."

"What if you had some practice?" Harry tried not to grin since it was a serious subject but he knew he was going to give the man another shock, "I know where five other pieces are. Well technically six, I guess. His main piece is in Albania for a few more weeks."

"Do you want me to get Albus in on this?" Kingsley asked after several moments of silence.

"No, I don't think that's the best idea." Harry hesitated, "Not that Dumbledore isn't light and great and all that."

"But he died." Ron interrupted, "He left us in a right mess too."

"How did he die?" Kinsley was trying not to show he was on guard again.

"He messed with a Horcrux and didn't notice the secondary curse on it." Harry explained, "He was more worried about what the object was than what had been done to it."

"What was the object?" Kingsley asked.

"Just a ring." Harry feigned ignorance, "I would have thought that the locket once belonging to Salazar Slytherin would have gotten more attention."

"Or Helga Hufflepuff's cup." Ron agreed.

"Whatever it was he wanted it bad and he got killed over it." Harry Finished.

"Who killed Voldemort then?" Kingsley wondered aloud.

"Suicide." Harry chuckled.

"He used the killing curse on Harry." Ron explained, "For some weird reason his killing curses don't affect Harry the right way."

"Which we are all very grateful for." George added.

"If I'm fighting him, they always rebound." Harry added, "The time I didn't fight him I died but lived through it."

"Merlin." Kingsley swore again, "Why this store? Why not appear in your homes?"

"This is George's home." Ron chuckled, "He lives above his shop."

"I didn't think you'd go anywhere without your twin." Kingsley observed slightly confused.

"He died." Harry answered and then hugged George, "But he's alive here."

"Sorry." Kingsley felt bad for that, "Right so let me get you three to the ministry and we'll see where to go from there."

"Not safe enough for him." Ron pointed at Harry, "You don't realize how many death eaters are still alive and well, working for the ministry."

"Alright, where do you propose we go?" Kingsley was getting exasperated.

"Moody?" Harry asked, "Would he have a pensive?"

Kingsley sent a patronus and went to wait by the door. He had the boys come out into the shop space to wait for Moody to arrive. He wasn't going to let them out of his sight.

"What about Crouch?" Ron whispered to Harry, they were well away from the door to hide their presence.

"That's not until later." Harry shook his head.

"Fine, do we tell him about Sirius?" he asked.

"Not until some trust has been developed." Harry told him, "We'll see what he does next before I begin to trust him fully. I've stuck my neck out as far as I'm going to."

"I can't find Fred." George grabbed Harry's arm, "We've always had a mind link and I can't find it."

"It may have to wait for you to get together again." Harry pointed out, "It may click when you see him or touch him. If it doesn't, we'll worry about it later."

"Hey Kingsley, what is the date anyway?" Ron spoke up.

"July twenty fifth of ninety-one." He answered just as another patronus arrived.

A quick trip on a portkey found the three boys and Kinsley at the door of a nice clean cottage. Harry noticed the garden in the front had several magical plants. After the security questions were out of the way Moody opened his door.

"You found the missing Weasleys so why did you need me?" the grouchy man asked, "Just get them to the Burrow."

Harry leaned out from behind George and waved at the man, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Shack?" Moody growled as Kingsley herded the three boys into the house, "How did he get here and what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"I found them in the back of an empty shop in Diagon alley. I was patrolling and heard a sound from inside. It looks like accidental time travel." Kingsley grimaced, "They know things they shouldn't."

"Accidental?" Moody glared at the three, "What do they know."

"They know who is exploding the toilets and when you'll catch them." Kingsley explained, "Mr. Weasley appears to be my mentee in the future. I brought them here to use the pensieve. Mr. Potter, it seems, is being abused in the home that Albus left him."

"That's the easiest to deal with." Moody turned to Harry, "Can you pull the memories or do you need help?"

"George do you mind?" Harry held out his hand for his wand as Kingsley went and retrieved the pensieve.

"Sure Harry." George handed it over.

Harry pulled out seven memories and handed the wand back to George, "We should all go in."

Harry was the first to stick his finger in the bowl and was followed by Ron and George. Kingsley and Moody followed after a short pause. The first memory was Kingsley finding them in the back room of the shop. Moody glanced at Ron as the memory detailed the crime spree. The next memory to play was Moody teaching an older Harry how to beat the imperious curse.

"I'm sure you can tell but that isn't you." Harry explained to the two of them, "That's Barty Crouch Junior. He didn't die in Azkaban, his parents helped him escape and Barty senior is keeping him under the imperious curse until Barty junior escapes after our third year. His mother is buried in the grave in Azkaban. Your very good friend Dumbledore either couldn't tell it wasn't you or he left you to rot in your own seven compartment trunk for nine months."

Harry then showed them three of the worst instances of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys followed by the one after the zoo that gave him the bruises on his arm. The last memory was of Dumbledore and Harry talking about the Horcruxes that they knew about in March of his sixth year.

Before either auror could ask, after exiting the pensieve, Harry explained the last memory, "I not sure if Dumbledore knows about the horcruxes right now. He knows for sure after my second year. But he never told you, he expected me to hunt them down and destroy them. I was told not to talk about them to anyone but if I had died no one would have known with him already being dead."

"What was wrong with his hand?" Moody asked still undecided if he trusted this crew.

"Withering curse is what he said." Harry shrugged, "It was on that ring horcrux and he stupidly put the ring on his finger. He died a few months after that memory. Snape kills him but it is as a favor to Dumbledore. In addition, it cements his place in Voldemort's favor, also on Dumbledore's order. Snape truly is a spy for the light and wants Voldemort dead."

"Even though he is still the greasy bat of the dungeons that everyone loves to hate." Ron added.

"And the abuse?" Kingsley asked diverting the subject momentarily.

"The three worse episodes I can remember and the incident that gave me these bruises." Harry explained.

"All Harry has to say is that he doesn't call that place home and the wards break." Ron explained, "They're only holding on by a hair. There was never the familial love that is required to really hold them."

"We're pretty sure Dumbledore knows what's going on in that house and does nothing." George added, "He wants Harry to listen to him and do everything he says. Like a puppet with Dumbledore in control of the strings. If Harry is downtrodden, he'll look up to Dumbledore as his savior and not realize he's being manipulated."


	3. Day 1 - July 25 - Start Hunting

"You don't seem to like Albus much." Moody observed.

"He sent us on a wild goose chase!" Ron huffed, "That memory of the horcruxes is all he left Harry with! He didn't even tell us how to kill them! The only clue he left us was in his will that we didn't get until months later. He left Harry a sword but said nothing about what to do with it. It was only later we found out that basilisk venom is one of the few things that can kill a horcrux, we knew the sword was coated in it. All he ever gives are half-truths and riddles. Many people die because of him."

"You can't deny the truth in that." Kingsley observed, "You've ranted about the same thing often enough."

"So why you? Why not some auror?" Moody asked, "What is it that Albus sees in you?"

"He heard a prophecy." Harry huffed, "It basically says a boy born at the end of July will be marked by him and have power to destroy him and one must kill the other. It doesn't matter if I believe in the prophecy or not, Volde will keep coming at me until one of us die."

"All nice and tidy." Moody shook his head before demanding, "What are the other horcruxes and where are they all?"

"Are you going to help?" Harry asked stopping Ron from saying anything, "Are you willing to listen when I tell you not to do one thing or another? Or are you going to ignore us and go to Dumbledore? I can't have you doing that so I want an unbreakable vow."

Moody groused for a moment and stomped his stump in aggravation, "You don't know what you're asking."

"I do." Harry argued back, "This is my life on the line and I'm not about to let someone screw it all up again. If we can do this right, we can stop Voldemort from ever coming back by Christmas this year, possibly sooner."

"This year you say?" Kingsley looked concerned, "How do you propose we do that?"

"We gather all the horcruxes and wait. This year he's going to try something and if we've got them all then we can trap his spirit and destroy the horcruxes. Then the last part isn't anchored and he can go away." Harry explained, "But I want proof that he's gone that's why I want to wait."

"How about destroy all but one?" Ron suggested, "It keeps him anchored and we only have one thing left before he's done. That way he gets to practice removing them from important things."

"I agree." Kingsley nodded, "I'll vow to follow your instructions as long as you listen to reasonable arguments and explain your actions."

"Ok, Moody?" Harry turned to the older auror.

"Alright." He huffed, "But don't try to get us to do anything illegal."

"I think we can do that." Harry grinned, "Provided you can get a horcrux from a Gringotts vault without breaking in."

"Merlin." Kingsley sighed.

Vows were completed and Harry sat down with the two aurors, "Voldemort planned to make a seven-piece soul. He made his diary, a locket, a cup, a diadem, and a ring before he came after me. He was going to make the last piece with my death. Instead he accidentally made me one. His soul was already so decimated a piece just fell off when the killing curse rebounded."

"Can you describe them?" Moody began.

"Easily, do you have a copy of Hogwarts a history?" he asked.

"Yes why?" Moody asked as he summoned the book.

Harry flipped it open and found the section that talked about relics belonging to them, "This is Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. The locket is in the Black house in London. The cup is in Belletrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts and the diadem is in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts."

"Merlin." George turned to his brother, "That's why you guys broke into Gringotts and stole a dragon."

"Yep." Ron chuckled at the three looks of astonishment.

"The diary is a small black book with the name T. M. Riddle, Voldemort's birth name, inscribed on the back, it can be found in Malfoy manor." Harry explained, "The ring is the one that got Dumbledore killed and it's in the Gaunt shack in Little Hagleton. Though that sounds easy, the house and grounds are coated in so much dark magic you'll have to watch every step. The diadem will be the easiest to get."

"So Black, Malfoy and Lestrange were all trusted enough to hold valuable items for him." Moody nodded, "Sounds about right for the top three death eaters."

"Uh oh." Ron prepared for the explosion but it didn't come.

"Not Sirius Black." Harry knew what Ron expected but Sirius was alive he wasn't protecting a dead man. He could get the man free, "Regulas Black was the only death eater and he actually stole the locket from Voldemort and asked his elf to destroy it."

"Where is Regulas Black?" Moody asked.

"Dead." Harry explained, "He sacrificed his life to get the horcrux. He thought it was the only one. Sirius is actually innocent. He never received a trial."

"Yes, he did." Moody argued, "I was in the hospital when Crouch told me about it. Said Sirius confessed everything."

"You were lied to." Harry told him, "Go check for trial transcripts."

"I'll be back." Kingsley left to do just that.

"Once you take us home, we'll give you the real culprit." Ron grinned.

"Why not now?" Moody asked.

"He's hiding at the Burrow." Ron hedged, "He's a rat animagus."

"Scabbers?" George looked alarmed, "I thought he died."

"No, just escaped." Harry huffed, "I want to wait and bring him to Hogwarts and turn him over once Voldemort is truly dead."

"Why not now?" Moody asked exasperated.

"The rat escaped in our time and helped Voldemort get a body back at the end of my fourth year." Harry explained, "We may need him as a backup plan to do it again if we miss Voldemort. By the way where is Delores Umbridge?"

"She's Fudge's junior undersecretary." Moody answered, "Nasty bit of work but nothing too big."

"In my seventh year she liked to use blood quills on students in detentions." George shook his head, "She's is going to gain power as she suggests tougher and tougher laws on creatures, half-breeds and muggleborns. She loathes Harry. He had scars from the blood quill to prove it."

"She also wrote and managed a muggleborn registration act that accused them of stealing magic." Ron added, "Killed and maimed a lot of people. That was after Voldemort took over the ministry during our seventh year."

"I'll see what I can do." Moody nodded as Kingsley returned.

"No trial transcripts." Kingsley was frowning.

"An innocent man sits in Azkaban." Moody shook his head, "Does Dumbledore know that?"

"I don't know for sure but I think he does." Harry hedged, "How many people can perform the fidelous charm?"

"Not many." Kingsley admitted.

"James couldn't have." Moody agreed, "Dumbledore, Flitwick and possibly your mother. But I don't know about her."

"It's my belief that Dumbledore performed it and knows who the keeper is." Harry explained, "He let them put Sirius into Azkaban to keep him from taking me from my relatives. When Sirius escaped Dumbledore kept him locked up in his mother's old house instead of going and getting him a trial."

"Sirius let him keep him locked up even knowing he performed the Fidelous charm?" Kingsley was skeptical.

"Sirius isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer after years in Azkaban." Harry admitted, "He would have believed even the lamest of excuses. It's like he has a block keeping his brain from completely engaging."

"Yes, he knows Black." Moody agreed with a shake of his head.

"Hey!" Ron sat up straight, "Can you check Harry for blocks on his magic? He was sent to live with muggles. I know the ministry will put blocks on muggleborns that have a lot of accidental magic to help keep the incidents down."

"How do you know that?" Moody growled.

"I finished auror training before we came back in time." Ron waved him off, "Check him."

"Ron no one took any blocks off last time." Harry shook his head, "I don't think there is anything there."

"One way to find out." He insisted.

"Why would it matter?" George asked.

"Harry got a big boost of power after the battle." Ron pointed out, "We thought that all of it was being taken to keep the horcrux in check. However, if he had a block that broke at the same time, that could explain part of it."

Kingsley raised his wand, "May I?"

"Go ahead." Harry agreed.

"You do have one." Kingsley nodded, "I think we need to visit the goblins. They're the experts."

"Alright how about this." Moody got down to business, "I'm going to take these two home, and put a tracking spell on that rat. Kingsley will take Harry and go to the goblins and get the block removed."

"Where do I go after that?" Harry asked, "I do not want to be sent back to the Dursleys."

"Say it Harry." Ron encouraged.

"Not quite yet." Moody stopped them, "As soon as the wards are down Albus will know. You want to keep him off your scent, you should keep it on until the last minute."

"Break them September first then." Harry agreed to that, "But where can I stay? I don't think the Burrow is a good idea. Molly may tell Dumbledore she believes everything he says."

"How about Tonks." Ron suggested, he agreed with Harry's assessment of his mother, "She is your cousin after all."

"That's an excellent idea." Harry grinned he had always respected the pink haired auror not to mention she had made him godfather to her son. He also respected Andromeda quite a lot.

"Ted and Andromeda?" Moody asked.

"And little Nymphadora." George grinned.

"Definitely someone I want in my corner." Harry agreed.

"Right, so Gringotts first." Kingsley agreed and Moody nodded along, "Then to the Tonks to ask if they'll mind keeping track of you for a month or so."

"Yes." Harry turned and pulled Ron into a hug, "Be careful. Don't let the rat get to you."

"What about Ginny?" George asked as he gave Harry a hug next.

"Discourage her." Harry shivered in revulsion.

He didn't want to do that again. After the battle she had refused to speak to him for weeks. Then with Hermione's death she'd screamed and yelled at him and hit him with a bat bogey hex and a few other decidedly nasty curses. He was sure she wasn't the person for him. He'd been yelled at and abused enough to last a life time. He didn't need a girlfriend, or worse a wife, to do the same every time she got angry. Ron and George had agreed with his decision; however, Molly had still been trying to get them back together. The groups separated, Kingsley and Harry took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They slipped out the back and into the shopping district with no problem. Harry jogged alongside Kingsley as they made their way to the bank.

Just as they were ready to enter Kingsley stopped him, "You don't have your key, do you?"

"No Dumbledore has it." Harry bit his lip, "They'll want to do a blood test won't they."

"Any problem with that?" he asked.

"Will it give them a health history?" Harry hesitated.

"No just a short family tree." Kingsley offered.

"Possible problem." Harry shrugged, "Not for you or the project, just for me."

The shock he had gotten when he'd been forced to do the blood test in his time had been very large. However, this time part of his power was blocked so he didn't know if it would all show up.

"Are you ready?" Kingsley asked.

"Let's go." Harry nodded and entered the bank when the door was held open.

Kingsley led the way up to the goblin, "Good morning, we need to see a ritual specialist about blocks and most likely a bloodline test."

"Wait over there." The goblin indicated an area with seats.

"Thank you." Harry said to the goblin, "May your gold flow."

"And yours." The goblin had looked over the desk and down at him at his words.

Harry smiled and waved up at the goblin before leading Kingsley over to the waiting area. He'd been here before but last time it was a much more nerve-wracking wait. It had been his first time in the bank after he'd robbed the place. That was the time he'd been really shocked at what the blood test had told them. He really wondered what was going to happen now.

"This way." Another goblin approached them a little while later.

"Thank you." Harry told him as he left them in an empty office.

The goblin was gone before he could finish his farewell. He shrugged and stood in front of the seat the same as Kingsley. They were left that way for several minutes before a goblin entered.

"Be seated." He instructed, "I am Bogrot, how may Gringotts be of service to you today?"

"My young charge has a block on his magic." Kingsley explained, "We'd like it removed before he goes to Hogwarts this year."

"When was it put on?" Bogrot asked, "And by whom?"

"We aren't sure." Kingsley answered, "We assume it's been about ten years though. He was muggle raised by extended family. We assume it was done before he was left at their home."

"Why not bring him sooner?" the goblin was looking Harry over.

"We just learned of them today, less than an hour ago." Kingsley offered, "He's being removed from their care."

Harry raised the sleeve of his shirt to show the bruising, "I don't like living there."

"I see." Bogrot nodded, "I assume you were raised by extended family because your own are deceased?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered promptly. Goblins hated to waste time.

"Your name?" Bogrot pulled a parchment from his desk drawer and was reaching for the ceremonial knife.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered quietly.

The goblin froze and looked up at the boy. Harry just kept his innocent expression on his face. It wasn't hard because he was wondering at the pause.

"Harry Potter?" the goblin asked after staring for a few moments and glancing at the auror.

"Yes sir." Harry lowered his head, "Sorry I'm a burden."

"Burden?" the goblin repeated dumbly.

"I'm a freak and a burden on my poor relatives." Harry explained, "I'll try not to burden you anymore."

"I thought you were with Dumbledore at Hogwarts." The goblin blurted out.

"Who?" Harry asked and looked to the auror with an innocent expression.

The auror knew he was lying but he also knew he had to. Still Harry didn't like doing it one bit and the man obviously knew that too. Kingsly kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Did your relatives get money for your care?" the goblin demanded.

"I don't think so." Harry shrugged, "They are always telling me I take the food from Dudley's mouth and that I should be grateful for what I get. I still don't understand why Dudley gets two bedrooms and I have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Maybe it's because he's so big."

After another pause Bogrot finally got the ceremonial knife from his drawer and handed it to Kingsley, "I need seven drops of blood on this paper."

Harry held his hand out for Kingsley to poke. He didn't even flinch at the small pain. Seven drops fell and the goblin gave Kingsley permission to heal the hand.

As they waited for the paper to finish the Goblin turned to Kingsley, "Has he been to a healer yet?"

"Next stop." Kingsley explained, "I'm taking him to Andromeda Tonks. He'll be staying there the rest of the summer. They are his closest magical relatives."

"Are you okay with this?" He asked Harry.

"He said they're nice." Harry shrugged, "It couldn't be worse than what I've already got. No one would ever call the Dursleys nice."

Bogrot finally looked down at the paper and let out a Goblin expletives Harry had heard before, "Something wrong?"

"Not wrong per say." Bogrot looked up at Kinglsey, "You may want to look at this first."

Kingsley took the paper and nearly choked. Possible problem indeed, even so he doubted the boy was ready for this, "You are already considered an adult."

"Really?" Harry was a bit shocked by that.

"You are Lord Potter Peverell, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, also heir apparent for the Black family. And the solely named beneficiary for another fifteen vaults of other minor, now extinct, families." Kingsley swallowed and glanced at Bogrot, "I thought Voldemort was Slytherin's heir."

"He doesn't have a body right now does he?" Bogrot pointed out, "Without a body you can't be an heir, no matter how alive you may be. This one defeated him so right of conquest. Not to mention he does have Black blood and they are the closest to the Slytherin line after the Gaunts."

"Are you aware of how he is alive?" Kingsley asked.

"Not the how, just that he is." Bogrot shrugged.

"He made horcruxes and we believe one is being stored here in one of your vaults." Kingsley made the decision to come clean, "Harry is one too."

Another goblin explanative escaped the goblin's mouth, "Do you know how to remove them?"

"I've seen a book on it." Kingsley admitted, "I've not performed the spell."

"Do you know the vault?" Bogrot asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." He admitted, "It's the cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" Harry asked innocently, "You said that one before, it's an odd name."

Bogrot shook his head, "He knows nothing of our world."

"Nothing." Kingsley agreed, "I believe Andromeda Tonks will be helpful with that as well."

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked sounding a bit concerned.

"I can destroy the cup but I cannot give it to you." Bogrot explained, "It will cost you around one hundred galleons to have us deal with it."

"Can I afford that?" Harry asked.

"Yes." The goblin chuckled slightly at the concern.

"I'll be paying for it and I would like to be there to see it." Kingsley told the goblin, "I want to see the reaction, if there is one, from the horcrux. I want to know what to expect for later, we know there are several. May I come back after placing Harry?"

"Yes. Make it about four thirty." Bogrot nodded, "I'll mark the rest of my day to you. I think we will need it. Bring your book along if you can."

"What about my block?" Harry brought them back so they wouldn't forget.

"That will be ten galleons." Bogrot nodded, "I'll take it from your vault later. For now, we'll be canceling all keys to all vaults and providing you with one to your trust vault. An audit will begin on all of your vaults to see what has been happening."

"Can I invest some?" Harry asked, "I heard on the tele that investing makes you lots of money. I want to make sure I have enough to make it through school."

"Do you have any idea what you want to invest in?" Bogrot was amused with the boy.

"I assumed you'd know what to do." Harry made sure he looked a bit wide eyed at the goblin, "I'm just a kid spouting buzz words I've heard."

"Standard fee for Goblin investment strategy is forty percent." Bogrot grinned toothily.

"Five." Harry started low with narrowed eyes, in his previous time they'd asked for twenty and he couldn't get them to budge.

"Ha." Bogrot laughed a bit, "You drive a hard bargain, we'll do it for ten."

"That sounds good." Harry grinned they must like him this time. Of course, a robbery will make people, or rather goblins, a tad angry.

"Now for the block." Bogrot stood, "We'll need some help with this."


	4. Day 1 - July 25 - Home

They followed Bogrot out of his office and down several halls before he opened a door and entered. Inside they found a small group of goblins. Bogrot approached them speaking in their language and got, what looked like, positive responses. Within a few moments Harry was on a table and several goblins were chanting over him. He felt something move inside him and suddenly he was inundated with magic. He took a few gasping breaths before he managed to quiet the magic down. That was far more than he'd gotten after the horcrux was removed. He'd never felt this much magic before.

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked approaching him slowly.

"That was a rush." Harry grinned, "I can really feel my magic now. That was amazing."

"Let's go see Andromeda." Kingsley helped him from the table.

Harry stumbled a bit as he got up, he hadn't realized how unsteady he was. Kingsley caught him and helped him get steady before they left. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and headed to the floo. A quick trip later and Harry found himself in another small pub with a few customers. Kingsley led him out the door and they began to walk.

"How much of that did you really know?" Kingsley asked.

"I knew I was heir to Potter, Peverell, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Black. I didn't know I was an adult and already a Lord nor did I know about the other minor vaults. They weren't happy with me after breaking in so I may have lost those vaults to do the repairs on the bank or something." Harry shrugged, "I'm going to have to talk to Ron because I just got a lot more power than I did when I died the first time. If I get another blast when this thing is removed, I'm not going to know what to do with myself."

"Join the crowd." Kingsley chuckled.

Harry laughed with him as they continued on. After a short walk they turned in at a modest home at the end of the lane. It was all on its own but not too far from the town. The front door opened before they reached it.

"Good afternoon Kingsley." Ted Tonks stood there grinning at the two of them, "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"I find myself in need of Andromeda's wand." Kingsley guided Harry through the door when Ted stepped back.

Harry found he was quite shy all the sudden as he hid behind Kingsley, he wondered if it was because this man had died last time. However, Moody hadn't affected him that way and he knew that man had died. He decided the difference was he knew Moody well and this man he did not having only met him the one time he crashed into their pond and almost attacked his wife. Andromeda was a different story. Harry had met her again after the battle as he was her grandson's godfather. He had developed a really good relationship with her in the year since the battle.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" Ted clapped Kingsley on the back.

"Not me this time, thank goodness, I don't think I could take another lecture." Kingsley grinned before it faded a bit, "I'm bringing my young friend. This one isn't quite on the up and up."

"Kidnapping?" Ted teased.

"Kid saving actually." He corrected pulling Harry's sleeve, "We suspect some bad abuse."

"Merlin." Ted gasped, "Let me go get her."

Harry shifted nervously while Ted left. Kingsley noticed his slight fidgeting, "Are you alright?"

"Just nervous." Harry explained, "There's a lot of stuff about to come out."

"True." Kingsley admitted freely.

Ted and Andromeda came back and Harry gasped when a pink haired teen followed them in.

"Watcher Kingsley." Nymphadora greeted.

"Nym…" he paused as her hair turned red, "Ms. Tonks."

"Close call there." She laughed at him, "Hi small fry I'm Ms. Tonks to you too."

Harry giggled and gave a slight bow of his head, "A pleasure Ms. Tonks and Ms. Tonks' parents."

"Nymphadora, you really need to stop that." Andromeda sighed, "Now let me see my patient. What's your name dear?"

"No names yet." Kingsley stopped her, "For now call him John. Ms. Tonks, I need you to leave. Ted too please."

"Alright." Ted steered his daughter out of the room and through the back door despite her light protests.

"Right, John." She nodded and sat on the couch, "Can you come here, I'm going to do some magic, have you seen any done before?"

"A bit." Harry walked over and stood in front of her.

She picked up the sleeve and saw the large bruise first. Then she began to wave her wand and asked Kingsley a question, "Can he tell me anything?"

"Anything you can get him to tell." Kingsley agreed, "You can trust her John."

"My parents are dead. I've been living with my relatives for as long as I can remember." Harry began, "I've been sleeping on a cot in the cupboard under the stairs. I cook and clean, do the laundry, mow the yard, tend to the flowers and wash the cars. I've been to school but I had to do worse than Dudley or I got in trouble."

"Who is Dudley?" she asked as she tapped a piece of parchment.

"My cousin, he's the same age as me." He answered, "I live with him and his parents, my aunt and uncle."

"Have they ever hit you?" she asked and at his sardonic look she added, "Hard enough to break a bone."

"Five times I think." He answered, "My aunt slammed my fingers in the car door and my fingers all looked weird. But they straighten up overnight."

"What did the healer say about it?" she asked.

"I've never seen a healer." Harry shook his head and continued, "Dudley broke my arm, it was bent weird and my uncle pulled it back. I think my uncle broke my ribs last year when he kicked me. Dudley jumped on my leg and it snapped but I don't know if it really broke. And then the wrist on the same hand as before swelled up really bad once but it may have been a bad sprain."

"What about right here." Andromeda touched a spot on his head.

"My aunt hit me with a really heavy pan once." He replied, "But I don't think she broke my skull."

"I have evidence of a fracture there." She sighed, "Kingsley, as a healer I demand that you arrest his relatives for abuse."

"It's not that easy." Kingsley sighed.

"This is malnourishment bordering on starvation." She hissed waving the parchment at him, "You heard what he's been going through."

"The problem isn't them." Harry got her attention, "It's me."

"You are not the problem dear." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually, he is." Kingsley explained, "Andromeda, meet Harry Potter."

She gasped in shock and then growled, "I told that old goat that he should bring you here. He said you had better protection there. You were away from your fame there. Does he know about this?"

"I don't know." Kingsley shook his head, "I can't explain how I ran across him as that pertains to another case. But I don't think Albus has checked up on him."

"Is that the same guy the Goblins were talking about?" Harry asked, "Because the only person at home who checks on me is Mrs. Figg. She babysits me once in a while and always asks me how things are going."

"Arabella Figg?" Andromeda asked and Harry shrugged because at this age before he hadn't known her name, "Does she have a bunch of Kneazels?"

"What's a Kneazel?" Harry asked.

"A large cat." She explained.

"Oh, yes she has lots of cats." Harry nodded, "Mr. Tibbles used to be her favorite but he tripped her last month and she broke her leg. Since then she isn't quite as fond of him."

"Andromeda, I need to leave him here." Kingsley interrupted their conversation, "I have other work I need to do. If Albus finds out this one is gone he could send him back for those same protections. We can't risk it. He may not survive if he does."

"That's fine." She agreed, "I have a lot of healing I need to do any way."

"I'll return soon John." Kingsley grinned down at him.

"I'll be fine." Harry waved him off, "Anything is better than going back."

"That's good to hear because some of the healing we have to do won't be pleasant." Andromeda smiled as Kingsley shuddered.

"I'm leaving." Kingsley turned and headed for the door, "Good luck John."

"Thanks." Harry called at the auror's back. Both of them knew he was thanking him for more than the good luck wish.

During the same time Moody was taking Ron and George back to the Burrow. The portkey had dropped them a short walk from the property. They had time for a bit of discussion before they were in view of the house.

"We don't have a cover story." Ron pulled them to a stop, "Do we know what was happening when we left?"

"The other twin said they were teaching you how to fly." Moody could see the auror in the kid, "He ran to the house to use the loo and came back to an empty orchard."

"Some ugly man grabbed us and apparated us away." Ron looked like he was ready to cry, "When we landed George kicked him in the leg and grabbed me and we ran. He nearly grabbed us again when something happened. It felt like we apparated again. Then we were in this dusty place and the man was gone."

"It was really scary." George added putting on what looked like a false bravado, "I did the first thing that came to mind and kicked him. He had dark hair and a really bad scar across his face. I don't remember his eyes. I thought he was going to get us, I looked back at him then he disappeared and we fell to the floor in that room. It happened really fast."

"How long have we been gone?" Ron asked.

"A few hours." Moody answered gruffly and pulled them along again, "It's a good story. Not too many details to remember. Stick with it you'll be fine."

"Is apparating to a strange place going to cause a fuss?" George asked.

"Nope, kids do weird stuff all the time." Ron waved him off, "A week ago we had a kid apparate to a toy store he'd never been to before."

Moody chuckled, "Will it be hard to find the rat?"

"Should be with Percy wherever he is." Ron shrugged, "I don't get him until the letters come out and Percy gets to be a prefect."

"I'd forgotten, we have to deal with Perfect Prefect Percy again." George groaned, "There's mum, Ron you're only eleven don't forget."

"I've got it mister thirteen-year-old." Ron whispered back.

"Crap that means puberty again." George huffed and muttered a few more obscenities before Molly arrived.

"Ronny, Georgy." She grabbed them both and hugged tightly, "Where did you find them?"

"Diagon Alley." Moody answered, Arthur was right behind her, "Some guy caught them off guard in the orchard and apparated them away. They ended up escaping and hiding in the backroom of an abandoned store. Kingsley and I found them, he's reporting in."

"I can't thank you enough Alister." Arthur also hugged the boys when he got them away from Molly.

The rest of the family spilled from the home including Percy with a rat in his hand and the older two behind him. Moody waited until the boy was very close before he shot the silent spell at the rat from under his arm. No one noticed the spell, not even the rat that was busy eating from the boy's hand.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Molly asked the old auror.

"Not today thanks." He waved them off, "I need to get back and finish the report."

"Thanks again Alister." Arthur pumped his hand before following as Molly herded the kids into the house.

"Dad, maybe we should add a few wards." Bill suggested and pulled their father away.

"George." Fred whispered, "I thought you were gone, I couldn't feel you."

"I know." George shuddered, "It was the worst feeling in the world. I've been feeling like I was missing a limb."

"We need to talk." Fred looked at him weirdly.

"I know." George gave him a half smile.

The twins didn't keep secrets from each other. It was impossible. Harry had known what their link was like and knew George would have to explain everything. George was just afraid of the reaction. But before they could talk it all out, they had to make it through dinner.

"That was excellent mum." Bill leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach, "Not even Egypt has better food."

"Hush." Molly turned red at the complement and placed the tart on the table, "I'm glad you enjoyed it dear."

"I have to agree mum." Charlie grinned at his brother, "This is right up there with Hogwart's food, far better than what the reserve will have I'm sure."

She shook her head but was so happy Ron and George were back she didn't even argue about their dangerous jobs far from home, "Ginny, its bath time after you finish your tart."

"Can you tell me a story after my bath?" she asked grinning, "A Harry Potter story."

"Fine." Molly grinned, "Go on with you."

"Mum." George started after Ginny was out of earshot, "You need to stop."

"What?" she asked completely puzzled.

"You've got her convinced she's going to grow up and marry Harry Potter." Charlie nodded at the stairs, "She's going to be at Hogwarts with him. Can you imagine the letdown she's going to get when he isn't the hero from your stories?"

"Or worse, what happens if he doesn't look at her twice?" Bill added, "What is she going to think of trying when she wants to get his attention."

"Besides he's only eleven. He won't even like girls yet." George added.

"They're still gross." Fred agreed.

"I think you're blowing it all out of proportion." Molly argued.

"If she tries to get close to him, she may accidently get a reputation that isn't proper." Percy stated imperiously, "Girls that hang on guys don't look good."

"How many other girls have heard the same stories?" Bill asked, "They'll all be in love with him for things he's never done. Charlie and I had enough rabid fan girls just from playing quidditch. I can't imagine what this kid is going to go through."

"You don't think that will happen, do you?" Molly hesitated.

"I think they're right." Arthur weighed in, "We've made the boy into something no one can hope to live up to. She's going to be disappointed when he doesn't measure up."

"But she knows they're just stories." Molly shook her head.

"I don't think she does." Ron finally spoke, "She really believes he's going to marry her. She practices writing her name as Ginny Potter."

"I think we'll both go have a talk with her." Arthur sighed with regret, "I've told her stories too we need to make sure she understands."

"I suppose you're right." Molly grimaced as they heard Ginny start the water for her bath.

They both headed up the stairs a little while later when they heard her leave the bathroom. Ron gave George a quick half smile before going back to his chess game against Bill. He began to think of the next few years as he played and after the third sigh Bill spoke up.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"What?" Ron looked up confused.

"What's on your mind?" Bill asked, "It seems like you're thinking pretty deeply and it's not about chess."

"You know I've been given Charlie's old wand?" he asked and after receiving a nod he gave a slight grimace, "It doesn't feel right. I'm afraid I won't be able to do magic very well with it. But mum and dad can't afford a new one."

"Well." Bill glanced at Charlie and got a nod, "Why don't Charlie and I give you galleons for an early Christmas present and you can buy a wand with it. This means you won't get a present from us at Christmas."

"Really?" Ron grinned hugely.

"Sure." Charlie agreed, "You'll have to work hard at school to show us how much you like it."

"Deal!" Ron agreed easily.

Bill and Charlie gave each other a high five. They all knew Ron was lazy in his school work at home. They hoped this incentive would help him do better at Hogwarts. Little did they know this Ron was going to blow them all away, except George who of course knew what would happen and Fred who suspected something was going to happen, but he'd find out later. After the talk with Ginny was done Molly and Arthur returned to the living room.

"How did it go?" Bill asked.

"You were right." Molly sighed, "I didn't realize she was so… convinced."

"I feel terrible." Arthur frowned, "She's absolutely devastated. I hate seeing her cry."

"She needs to get it out of her system." Percy didn't even look up from his book, "Better now than when she is at school, at least finding out here she won't embarrass herself or us now."

"Percy, have some sympathy for your sister." Molly huffed.

It was quiet for a while after that. Ron and Bill were still playing chess while Fred and George were listening quietly as Charlie whisper about the dragons he hoped to see at the reserve, they didn't want Molly to hear and stop him. Percy was in the corner still reading his book and petting Scabbers. It was quiet for nearly an hour before George and Ron yawned at the same time. It had been an exhausting day for them. Ron was actually really tired but George was doing better. He'd have enough time to catch Fred up if they went up to bed now.

"Off to bed you two." Molly caught the yawns, "You might as well go too Fred."

"Yes mum." Ron wobbled as he stood.

"I'll get him." Bill offered waving his father back to his seat.

Ron was already at the stairs when Bill caught up and stayed behind him making sure he wouldn't fall as he climbed to the top of the Burrow. Fred and George stopped off at their own room, shutting and locking the door after they entered.

"What's going on?" Fred asked immediately.

George hushed him and waited until Bill came back down. George was glad he had waited when Bill knocked on the door, "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine." George answered, "Goodnight."

"Night." Bill went on down.

A quick privacy spell had Fred lifting his eyebrows, "When did you learn that spell?"

"When we were in sixth year." George answered, "I've got a lot to tell you."

"Merlin." Fred sighed, "How far back have you come?"

"I was twenty-one." George answered, "But don't worry, Harry's not going to let you die this time."

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"Potter." George nodded, "He gives us money to start our shop."

"I love the little tike already." Fred rubbed his hands together, "Tell me everything."

The two climbed into George's bed and huddled close so that no one would have a chance at overhearing. Fred had no problem believing the wild tale. He had already seen parts of it through their link.

"That was positively foul." Harry shuddered at the horrendous potion he had just drunk.

"Lucky for you John only one of those is needed." Andromeda chuckled, "The rest aren't quite as bad."

"What does it do again?" he asked as he gratefully took the glass of water the teenage Tonks handed over.

"It will strengthen your bones." Andromeda explained, "Since they've all been repaired now, we want to make them stronger."

"Is there a potion for eyesight?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Depends on your prescription." She shrugged, "Do you know what the eye healer said?"

"No eye healer was used in getting these glasses." Harry shook his head, "My aunt found them in a donation bin. She asked if I could read a sign a few feet away and when I could she said these will do."

"We'll have to find a way to get you checked." She frowned.

"Why not just take him to Diagon Alley?" Nymphadora asked.

"You already know he is a special case." Andromeda sighed, "Until Kingsley returns, he has to stay out of sight."

"Glamor." She suggested, "We'll have to get our books at one time or another, letter's come out tomorrow. I mean he is Hogwarts age, isn't he?"

"I turn eleven in a few days." Harry offered, "Will Hogwarts know where I am?"

He tried to phrase the question to sound worried for his letter rather than worried that Dumbledore would find him.

"Hogwarts always seems to know." Andromeda smiled at him.

Harry was still worried. Albus had always taken such an unhealthy interest in his life once he'd arrived at Hogwarts. At least he wouldn't be getting hundreds of letters and a trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. He didn't think he'd get a wink of sleep tonight being as worried as he was. However, Andromeda put him in a room with a set of Dora's old pajamas and told him he needed rest to finish recovering. He was just glad Dora was enough of a tomboy that they were covered in snitches, quaffels and bludgers rather than unicorns or worse something pink. He went to the bathroom, cleaned up and got dressed in the borrowed pajamas and climbed into the bed. By the time Dora checked on him an hour later he was asleep.


	5. Day 2 - July 26

The sun was already up when Harry opened his eyes. He'd taken a moment or two to remember everything but was then fully ready to face the new experiences he was going to be having. Dora opened the door as he sat up and handed him more clothes.

"Do you want your Hogwarts letter, breakfast or a shower first?" she asked.

"Food, letter then shower." Harry grinned as his stomach agreed.

"Come on squirt." Dora tossed the clothes on the bed.

"Did you see my letter?" Harry asked.

"Mum got to it first and blurred out your name." she smirked, "But I'm pretty sure I know who you actually are. That scar on your forehead kind of gives it away."

"Can't get anything past you Auror Tonks." Harry chuckled.

"You caught me in my secret profession." Dora giggled at him, "I've been drilling Kingsley for years to get all the info I can get."

"You'll be a fabulous auror." Harry assured her, "Especially if you can do more than the red and pink hair."

She grinned and began to shrink until he was looking at himself, "I can do a bit."

"Still your voice." He pointed out, "But that is cool anyway."

"Let's see if mum can tell the difference." She giggled and pulled him along.

Andromeda looked up as they entered looking like twins, "That didn't take long but I'm sure I can get you to change back." Both looked skeptical until she held up three letters, "Dora you also have a letter from Charlie and I'm going to open it up."

Harry wondered who Charlie was because Dora immediately morphed back and jumped at the letter, "You do not play fair."

"Is Charlie her boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"No!" Dora shook her head as she tried to get the letter, "Just my friend. He applied at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. He's in my year but studied a lot last year and took his NEWTs early. If he passed well enough the reserve said they'll hire him right away."

"No more morphing into John." Andromeda held the letter behind her back.

"Fine no John." Dora agreed to easily.

"Or whoever else he turns out to be." Andromeda added.

Dora groaned, "Fine no copying H… who ever John turns out as."

"Who?" Andromeda asked.

"I saw his scar." She admitted, "Kind of hard not to know who he is."

"Just keep calling him John until Kingsley says different or you go to Hogwarts." Andromeda handed over the letters.

Dora tore it open and jumped up and down for a few minutes squealing, "He's going."

"Well you better write him back congratulating him." Her mother reminded her.

Harry had sat himself down at the table and was snickering at the mother and daughter as they argued, then again as Dora jumped around the room squealing before heading off to reply. He realized she had to be talking about Charlie Weasley.

"It would have been great to grow up with Dora." Harry grinned, "She is so full of life."

"That's one way to put it." Andromeda grumbled then started his breakfast with potions, "Drink and then we'll eat."

Harry sighed but drank it down with only a minor shudder before he opened his letter, "An owl, a cat or a toad?"

"Owls are for letters it is very convenient to have one around." Andromeda explained, "Toads are generally for people who like to sing. Hogwarts has a toad choir. And many people have cats for familiars. If you find any other animal as your familiar before Hogwarts you have to get special permission."

"When do you think we'll go get our things?" Harry asked.

"We have to wait for Kingsley but he should be by today." Andromeda ran her hand through his hair, "I'm sorry you may not be able to go until birthday."

"Not a problem." Harry grinned, "I was there just yesterday. My only request is to go back before Hogwarts."

"That I think we can manage." She chuckled, "You need to reply to that."

"Yes ma'am." Harry took the quill and ink she offered but looked up at her, "Ummmm."

"Wait." She ran off and came back with a muggle pen, "Quill lessons are now on the list of things to do."

"Can't I just take a bunch of ink pens?" Harry grumbled.

"I always wanted to do that." Ted entered, "Good morning all, where's Dora?"

"Hiding with a letter from Charlie." Andromeda answered.

"I still don't get why they don't just date." Ted huffed.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend." Harry put out even though he knew Charlie never dated.

"No, she said he hasn't dated anyone yet." Andromeda looked concerned.

"Maybe he has no interest in dating anyone." Harry pointed out, "Studying hard to get his NEWTs a year early so he could apply to the dragon reserve sounds like someone more interested in dragons than girls."

"He is." Dora plopped down in her own spot, "Actually I think dragons may be his only interest. The only thing dimming his enthusiasm is his mother not wanting him to go."

"I understand that." Andromeda huffed, "I'm not his mother and I don't like seeing him run off to play with dragons. It's dangerous!"

"You've never dissuaded me from being an auror." Dora pointed out, "It's dangerous too. I'm not saying neither of you can worry about us but she's trying to squash his dream! You'll be happy for me if I achieve it. That's the big difference."

Harry fought hard to keep his mouth shut. She'd done the same thing to the twins. He thought perhaps Bill had also suffered that particular trait of the Weasley matriarch. It was why the twins avoided her as much as possible and why Harry's part in the store was kept quiet. To keep that all inside Harry took another bite of his breakfast. Kingsley arrived in the kitchen just as Harry was finishing breakfast and the owl with the paper was reaching the window. He pulled Harry outside as Ted took the paper from the owl and began to read.

"I'm glad I beat the paper." Kingsley sighed, "George and Ron being found in Diagon Alley yesterday is in the paper. They concocted a story about how they were abducted and ended up there. If you remember I told Andromeda I found you in conjunction with another case. She will probably put it together. So, we need a story for you. Alister is suggesting you accidentally apparating there trying to get away from your uncle."

"Do kids do that kind of thing often?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's not unusual for kids to get mad and take themselves to a toy store or pet shop." Kingsley answered, "An abandoned building in the alley is a bit different. But if you were just thinking of a place your uncle would never find you it could work."

"How about I apparated just in front of the shop and that brought you close enough to hear Ron and George inside?" Harry didn't think landing with them would be accepted, "Then if Dumbledore gets on you, we have a readymade excuse without giving away our time travel to him."

"You arrived right in front of me and I noticed your bruises. I checked you over and found injuries and a block. Then I took you to the goblins and after that Andromeda." Kingsley agreed, "We left you there to keep you safe. Now I'm giving the pictures of the abuse to the muggle aurors along with your testimony."

"How are you getting pictures?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to get Andromeda to help me duplicate all the injuries with illusions and we'll take pictures with a muggle camera." Kingsley explained.

"What do you do if it's a magical family?" he asked.

Kingsley blinked in confusion, "Magical families don't hurt their children."

"I'd say that's wishful thinking." Harry shook his head, "I know of one right now."

"Who?" Kingsley asked in shock.

"Neville Longbottom." Harry explained, "They think he's a squib and are basically trying to scare his magic to work. If half the stories he told at Hogwarts are true and if he had actually been a squib, he'd be dead. Next, we can discuss the squibs. They're still children of magical families. How many were killed or abandoned?"

"You have a point but there isn't anything I can do about most of that." Kingsley held up his hands in surrender, "Not without some proof at any rate."

"Maybe not now." Harry grinned, "But someday people will listen to you."

"Let's get these pictures and we'll start there." Kingsley really didn't want to know more about the other time line.

When they reentered the house, Dora was gone and Andromeda turned on Kingsley, "Is this when you found him?"

She shoved the paper at Kingsley who nodded, "First actually. He popped into being right in front of the shop and I heard a noise inside that led to those two."

"I suppose you were trying to get away before they hurt you worse?" She turned on Harry.

"I was boxed in." Harry shivered, "I was running down a dead-end alley and Dudley and his gang were a few seconds behind. I tried to jump behind the trash cans as I looked behind to see if they were in the alley yet. Then I felt like I was being sucked through a straw and suddenly I was right in front of Auror Shacklebolt."

"What I'd like to do now is get some evidence for the muggle aurors." Kingsley explained, "I want to use illusions to put the bruises back and maybe show injuries where some of the evidence of injuries are. Do you still have the clothes he came in?"

"Yes, I've not done anything to them in case you needed them." Andromeda walked out of the room and they all followed to the room Harry was sleeping in, "Go into the bathroom and put on just the pants and then come back out.

Harry did as he was asked and reappeared in the very overly large jeans. Andromeda waved her wand and recreated a horribly bruised and cut up Harry. Next Ted placed the illusion of a broken arm in a cast and a wrap around his head.

"You look entirely too cheerful." Andromeda said, "Try to look sad."

Harry looked at the floor and remembered the abuse, the way people had treated him and how Fred had died. A finger lifted his chin and as a single tear ran down his face, they took the last picture.

"I could use some cheerful thoughts now." Harry whispered.

"Go get dressed and we'll have some hot chocolate." Ted gave him a small hug, "You did a great job."

Harry nodded and shuffled into the bath. Andromeda wiped her eyes, "I hate seeing him like that."

"We'll cheer him back up love." Ted gave her a hug, "Speaking of cheering we need to get him to Diagon Alley for his school things and new eye glasses."

"I've got the gold here." Kingsley handed it over, "Wait until tomorrow I'm on patrol duty at noon for the school rush. Change his hair color and I think he'll be safe. I don't think anyone will give him a second glance unless he's introduced. Nobody did yesterday when we went to Gringotts."

"Alright." Ted agreed as Harry left the bathroom dressed for the day, "Ready for some hot chocolate?"

"Always." Harry gave him a small smile and followed him from the room.


	6. Day 3 - July 27

Ron was on cloud nine as he entered the wand shop with Bill. Charlie hadn't actually started work yet so Bill was going to pay for his wand and Charlie would pay him half later. He'd be leaving for Romania the day after Ginny's tenth birthday. But right now, Ron was going to get his wand. He was literally bouncing with excitement. However, he jumped in fright as all the boxes shot off the walls just as they entered the store.

"Tricky customer." He heard Ollivander express with glee.

However, the sigh of annoyance that followed that announcement he recognized immediately and he almost called out to Harry but stopped himself just in time. Bill helped him out unconsciously.

"Nymmy!" Bill greeted with a grin.

"You are lucky we're not in Hogwarts." She huffed then grinned, "Wait I'm seventeen." The stinging hex met its mark.

"So, mean." Bill chuckled, "And here I was going to tell you Charlie is in the bookstore with Percy. But if you're going to be that mean I won't tell you he'll be stuck for at least an hour and could use some company."

"Mum?" Tonks turned to her mother.

"Go on don't mind us." She said sarcastically putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "We'll be fine with John, all on our own."

"Bye John!" she called as she ran for the door only to hit it, "Ow."

She only paused a few seconds then was out the door. Harry busted up into laughter along with Ron.

"Try this one." Ollivander handed Harry another wand. He swished it and everyone ducked when the glass in the windows exploded, "Nope!" He plucked the wand from Harry's hand and rushed off.

"Does that happen a lot?" Ron asked as he straightened up.

"That's the twentieth one." Harry sighed, "First time I broke the windows through."

"Not a problem." Ted was already fixing the windows.

"Oi I remember you." Ron pointed at him, "But you had black hair."

"How do you know him?" Bill asked.

"He was found when we were." Ron answered, "Did you get all the injuries fixed?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tonks is a great healer." Harry grinned back, "She even fixed stuff that happened a long time ago."

"Why are you going by John now?" Ron asked trying to find out if he was going back to the Dursleys.

"I'm hiding from my relatives so they don't give me more injuries." Harry let him know he was safe, "I was worried my Hogwart's letter couldn't find me, but there was no problem."

That let the ginger know he had been concerned about Dumbledore finding him. Ollivander came back with a few more wands so they had to stop speaking. Still with no success the old man gleefully headed into the aisles again.

"How did you all end up together?" Bill asked.

"I was trying to get away from my cousin and his gang." Harry explained so Ron would have the right story, "I uummm popped…"

"Apparated." Ron supplied.

"Right I apparated right in front of Kingsley." Harry was struggling to sound eleven, "Just outside the building Ron and George were in."

"We were able to talk while Kingsley and Madeye were discussing what to do." Ron finished the tale, "How did you like Gringotts?"

"That was amazing." Harry definitely got his shock across to Ron, "I never felt anything like that before. That block thing hid so much."

"Block?" Bill asked shocked.

"He grew up with muggles." Ron whispered to Bill, "Kingsley said if they have active magic that the ministry will put a block on a muggleborn to reduce the risk of breaking the statute."

"Try this one." Ollivander appeared again.

Harry gave the wand a swish and golden sparks flew from the tip and a source-less wind whipped through the shop. Harry grinned down at his Holly wand, happy that it was in his hands once more.

"How curious." Ollivander commented.

Harry wasn't going to ask but Ted did it for him, "What's curious?"

"The Phoenix whose tail feather rests in that wand gave only one other." He commented just above a whisper, "It's curious that you get that wand Mr. Potter, when its brother gave you that scar."

"I think that information is best kept under your hat." Ted commented to Ollivander with a false light tone, "You know how people… gossip."

"Yes, yes quite right." Ollivander agreed.

Bill looked at Ron and realized he wasn't shocked at the last name. He obviously knew what was going on. Bill didn't speak either but when the three turned to leave he touched Harry's shoulder, "We will not repeat anything either."

"Thanks." Harry nodded before grinning at Ron, "See you on the express, maybe we can sit together."

"Ok." Ron grinned back, "See you soon."

Once they were gone Bill gave Ron a slight push forward, "I understand why George spoke up now. I can't believe he was hurt like that."

"Abused." Ron shivered as Ollivander disappeared amongst the shelves once again, "Kingsley and Madeye had him tell them about his home life. His bedroom was the boot cupboard under the stairs while his cousin had two bedrooms. They hit and yelled at him all the time and called him a freak. We're not supposed talk about it so don't tell mum and dad."

"Maybe I should have a talk with the twins." Bill rubbed his chin, "Pranks may scare him to death."

"George knows already." Ron shook his head, "I'm more worried about Percy being Percy."

"Here you are Mr. Weasley." Ollivander held out a wand, "Give it a swish."

Harry was glad he'd seen Ron and was able to communicate a bit of his circumstances to him. He had seen the relief in his friends face too. Next Andromeda and Ted steered him to the bookstore where they found Tonks and Charlie talking near the door.

"Will we get my books next?" Harry asked.

"No, I believe we'll get your new glasses." Ted pointed him into a door just to the side of the bookstore.

Harry hadn't seen it before. He was sure if he'd seen it before he would have stopped. In fact, he wondered why the Weasleys or Hermione hadn't pointed it out. He finally asked as they opened the door.

"Why didn't I see this door until you pointed it out?" Harry asked.

"Two reasons." Ted explained, "First only adults can see it until it's pointed out. The proprietor doesn't want a bunch of kids running in and out of his office wondering what the store sells. Second only adults looking for it can see it. If I wasn't thinking about glasses, I wouldn't see it either. He really only wants to see people who need glasses."

They entered the building and found themselves in a very muggle setting. Eyeglasses lined the walls and seats filled the empty middle. Along the back wall was a chair that was obviously for patients. Harry and Ted were looking at the glasses as Andromeda spoke to the eye healer.

"Harry, come sit in this chair." She called.

Harry climbed into the seat and waited patiently as the man first pulled off his glasses then waved his wand at Harry's eyes. A paper spit out of his wand and the looked at it before he waved at the glasses and getting another paper. He looked at the second then threw Harry's old glasses over his shoulder.

"Those are practically useless." He huffed, "Have you picked out a style you like?"

They spent another half hour in the shop before they left with new glasses and instructions to come back next year for another checkup. Harry was disappointed to learn there was a healing potion to fix eyes but it wouldn't work for him until his eyes matured. Outside the office they found Tonks and Charlie still talking.

"Books now?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Andromeda shook her head. He was too excited about books.

"Can I get the second-year books as well?" Harry asked, "I'd like to read ahead."

"Ewwww." Tonks grimaced as she heard him, "If you want to study that much you can have all my old books."

"Come along Nymphadora, we need to get all the books." Andromeda grinned at the face she made, "Good afternoon Mr. Weasley."

"Good afternoon Madam Tonks." Charlie gave a short bow, "Dory told me she was getting a little brother. She didn't say he was Hogwarts age."

"This is John." Tonks introduced him, "Not brother just pain in the backside."

"Same thing." Charlie chuckled as Percy exited the story

"I'm finished." He was double checking his books and only looked up after he began to speak, "Oh, excuse me I didn't realize we had company. Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley." Tonks reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a shake, "So pleasant to make your acquaintance."

"Nymphadora." Andromeda shook her head, "Good afternoon Mr. Weasley. Have a nice time shopping, we need to be going."

"See you later Dory." Charlie waved.

"Bye Chuck." She replied.

"Can I start calling you Dory?" Harry asked.

"No." she frowned at him, "He only calls me that to annoy me. That's why I called him Chuck. It aggravates him right back."


	7. Day 8 - August 2

"Do you have to do this every morning?" Harry grumbled a few days after his birthday. Tonks loved to wake him by jumping on his bed.

"Of course, I do." She grinned unrepentantly, "Kingsley is here so hurry."

Harry was in the kitchen within ten minutes, "Morning everyone."

"Morning." The four others replied.

Hedwig shifted her wings to get Harry's attention. He went and stroked his beloved owl, they'd gotten her during their trip to the alley. Andromeda had taken him into Eeylops and he just couldn't resist getting her despite her attention getting appearance. After giving her attention he turned to his breakfast.

"Breakfast looks amazing Andromeda." Harry took his seat, "I swear you're trying to make me Dudley sized."

"Not quite." She knew how big the pants were, "Just a healthy size."

"What are the plans for today?" Harry asked between bites pushing his new glasses up a bit further.

"Kingsley is going to borrow you for the day." Ted told him, "Tonight I'm making spaghetti."

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

"I'm glad you're so excited to spend some time with me." Kingsley teased.

"Ha, more spaghetti less auror." Harry grinned back, "Unless perhaps you are hiding some chocolate in your cloak to temp me into going with you. You are my kidnapper after all."

"Ms. Tonks did you have to teach him your ways?" Kingsley turned toward the teen.

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled and turned her hair green with pink tips, "We're working on this now."

"No, I hate pink." Harry shuddered, "Nothing that girly."

"You're wearing girl's pajamas." Ted pointed out with a chuckle.

"They were probably in the boy's section to begin with." Harry looked down at the snitches, bludgers and quaffles, "If they had been unicorns or pink you would never have got me in them."

Soon enough Harry was ready and he left with Kingsley who waited until they were well away before speaking, "Do you know where the Black residence is?"

"Yes." Harry answered, "Grimmauld Place in London. I can apparate us there."

"Alright, we'll go there first then Moody wants us at his house." Kingsley explained, "We'll head for the ring next. It will just be a glance today so we know where it is and what we're facing before we try to enter."

"Good idea, Kreacher should be our biggest obstacle in Grimmauld." Harry shrugged, "He's the house elf."

With a pop they were in an alley down from Sirius' old house. Harry led Kingsley down the sidewalk to the house in question. He pulled his wand and paused, "Do I still have the trace even though I'm an adult?"

"Yes. For emancipation you have to request it to be removed." Kingsley explained, "But I'd hold off on that. You are fine unlocking the door. They can't tell who is doing magic just that a minor is near. Since you don't live here no one will think it's you."

Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open. Kingsley led the way searching for traps and spells as he went. When they found nothing in the hall but elf heads and a troll umbrella stand Kingsley turned to him and was about to speak.

"What is yous doing here?" a dirty elf popped in, "Yous not allowed."

"I am Lord Slytherin and Heir to the House of Black." Harry stood straight and gave the elf a slight glare, "You should be able to sense the bond."

"Filthy…" was all the farther Kreacher got.

"No mumbling." Harry ordered, "I would like you to please bring me Regulas' locket."

"How does little master know?" Kreacher eyed him.

"I have come to finish the task he gave you." Harry told him, "Bring me the locket now please. I will take it and destroy it."

Two quiet pops and the locket was in Harry's hands, "Would yous like tea?"

"Not today." Harry shook his head, "However the Lord Black will be home in a few months. I would like this place looking like a proper House of Black not this grimy dank mess. I will burn her portrait off the wall if you do not have it clean by the end of October."

"Yes, little master." Kreacher popped away presumably to clean something.

Harry walked over to a portrait hanging on the wall, "You heard all that?"

"Who are you really?" the woman looked down her nose at him.

"I really am Lord Slytherin and Heir Black." Harry answered, "As long as you behave you can stay. You start yelling and I'll remove the wall at your back and put you in the vault."

"This is my house!" she began.

"You are a portrait and own nothing." Harry told her, "You are at my mercy and I do not have much for you."

"Spoken like a true Black." She sniffed at him with pursed lips.

"I know." Harry smirked, "I'm headed to Hogwarts soon so I won't be here. You had best make sure your elf cleans this place. It's a disgrace."

He turned on his heel and stomped back to Kingsley. They left but only got as far as the park before Harry burst out laughing. Kingsley had to steer him to an alley and wait for him to get himself together.

"Better?" He asked when Harry was bent over gasping but not laughing any longer.

"Loads." He chuckled, "I always wanted to say that to her."

Kingsley offered his arm and Harry held on as they disapperated and reappeared outside Moody's house. Once the rigorous security questions were out of the way they left again and arrived near the grave yard in Little Hangleton.

"The house on the hill is Riddle Manor." Harry pointed it out, "That Tom's paternal home. His maternal… home is this way. By the way his father's grave site is in this graveyard. If we don't get him, switching the bones out for someone else's might mess up his attempt to return. At the very least there should be some kind of alarm that alerts you to it being disturbed."

"Good idea lad." Moody's eye was looking back at the grave yard.

Harry had made a trip to this house after battle. He'd wanted to see if anything was left of the place after Dumbledore's trip. He found the shack was falling in on itself, he now wondered if it was any better being seven years younger. When they broke through the hedge Harry sighed.

"It looks almost identical." He murmured to himself.

"What's that?" Moody grumbled.

"I said it's not changed much." Harry spoke more clearly, "You'll find the ring in the section where the roof is still in place but nearer to the back wall. It's under a floorboard and may have a compulsion charm urging you to put it on. Don't go alone and don't take Dumbledore."

"I've got enough of a look, let's go." Moody turned after gazing at the place for more than ten minutes, "We're meeting with the Goblins next. They've already offered a set of curse and ward breakers. We'd be fools not to use them. I'll be with them while you go with Shack and watch him remove the thing from the locket."

They walked a little way from the ruin before apparating to the alley near The Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley led the way though the bar and into the Alley with Harry jogging along beside him. Moody brought up the rear keeping an eye out for trouble. They made it to the bank and into the lobby without incident. Two armed goblins met them there. One of them led Harry and Kingsley off one way while Moody was taken another direction. Harry soon found himself in a stone room.

"This is the same place we did the last one." Kingsley offered as they waited on the rest of the goblins to arrive, "They let me use the spell that I want to use on you. It went fine. The cup had to return to the vault but as soon as Tom is gone for good, we can get possession of it. We'll repeat the spell on the locket."

"Then on me?" Harry asked watching as the goblins set up the room.

"There are still more items." Kingsley shook his head, "I should practice it more."

"Why?" Harry asked still not looking away from the goblins, "If it's successful today then remove mine. The sooner the better I say. "

"The boy has a point." Bogrot agreed, "If it works well do his, sometimes putting something off makes you more nervous."

"I'm sure you can do it." Harry smiled showing his confidence in the auror, though it was mostly faked, "Unless it takes too much from you."

"Good you haven't started." Moody clunked in with Andromeda behind him, "She needs to witness this for when we do his."

"We're ready Auror Shacklebolt." A goblin approached.

Kingsley nodded and followed the goblin across the room. Bogrot pulled Moody, Harry and Andromeda back behind a glass panel.

"I thought you were meeting with the curse breakers." Harry stated as they watched Kingsley get ready.

"They're looking the place over." Moody answered, "We'll talk when they get back."

"He's starting." Bogrot pointed out causing them to quiet.

"Longe insuper animam." Kingsley waved his wand in a circle over the locket and continued to chant the same set of words.

"It basically means remove the extra soul." Bogrot explained the words to Harry.

"How does it know which one is the extra?" Harry asked.

"We are not sure it will." Bogrot frowned, "You will have to shove it out to stay in yourself."

"What?" Andromeda hissed.

"I'm a horcrux for Voldemort." Harry spoke quietly, "So is that locket. We're going to use the same spell to remove it from me. We can't tell you everything that's going on but just know it's more than we have already told you."

"We do not have the full story either." Bogrot admitted.

Andromeda watched in horror as a piece of soul was pried from the object Kingsley was working on. Once it was done Kingsley was given some time to rest.

"An anchor." Andromeda blurted out as she turned to the goblin, "He needs an anchor to help him stay, someone who means a lot to him, whom he will fight to stay for.

"I'll go get your Weasleys." Moody started to leave.

"Which ones?" Bogrot asked pulling the old auror to a stop.

"Ron and George, Fred will want to come too and that's fine." Harry agreed, "How are you going to get them away?"

"Curse breaker Weasley can get them quick enough." Bogrot nodded at another goblin that slipped out the door.

"Can you meditate?" Andromeda asked uncertainly.

"I am an Occlumans." Harry comforted her, "I'll be able to find the thing."

Kingsley was grateful for the extra time to rest before he had to do the spell again. But within the hour Ron, Fred and George arrived with Bill. Andromeda, Bill, and Fred took vows not to speak of what was happening. Ron and George knew not to speak of it but they also knew they may have to at some point so they didn't take the vow. Just before they began the removal Harry turned to Bogrot.

"I want you to swear on your honor that if my soul is taken instead of Voldemort's you will kill this body." Harry demanded.

"I swear on my honor as a goblin, on my family's name and on Gringotts that I will destroy that body if your soul departs today." Bogrot swore.

"Kingsley, Neville is the other child of the prophecy. If I die you are to protect him from Dumbledore." Harry continued his demands.

"I swear I will protect him with my life." Kingsley agreed instantly.

"The rest of you must swear to finish him off." He looked at Ron, the twins and Moody, "If I'm dead and the other horcuxes are gone anyone can do it."

"I will if I must." Ron growled, "But I think it would be better to go get a time turner, undo this and do something else if that is the case."

"It must work then." George looked around, "Because he's not here to stop you."

"Right let's do this." Harry jumped up on the same stone table that the locket had sat on when its horcrux was sent on. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Who is the closest to Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"Me." Ron held up a hand.

"You stand near his head so that you can talk to him." Andromeda positioned them, "Twins hold his hands and put your free hand on his shoulder like so."

"Andy how do you know about this?" Harry asked in a whisper hoping she had a good answer.

"There is a cleansing ritual that is similar." She put her hand on his forehead, "These positions work for that one."

"Are they safe from harm?" He opened his eyes and almost sat up as he thought of that.

"We'll be protecting them." Bogrot told him, "Nothing to worry about but shoving out that small piece of filth."

"Hey Harry how will we know it's you and not him?" Fred asked.

"Shall I crack a joke Gred?" Harry closed his eyes again.

"Sounds good." He agreed.

"Do it." Harry tried to relax.

As Kingsley prepared to begin Harry sunk into his mind space and began to look for the foreign soul piece. He had been able to perfect his occlumancy shields after the battle. He had made two buildings in his mind space, Hogwarts for all the good things and Privet Drive for the bad. Making his way to the Privet Drive house he began to search. He found lots of bad memories and experiences but no piece of soul. Leaving that house, he sighed and headed for Hogwarts. Before he made it to the front door, he heard a noise. Whipping around he saw what he had been looking for. The form was the same one he saw at the Kings Cross station when he had died the first time.

"What have you been doing?" it sneered, "Everything is different."

"Not a lot. Just working on occlumancy shields and performing a cleansing ritual." Harry smiled down at it ready to push it out, "We're removing the extra baggage."

In just a few seconds a willow tree grew into his mind space and picked up the piece of Voldemort as it grew. Thick roots formed in the ground securing it to his mind. Harry lifted one eyebrow at it when the tree quit growing.

"I did not mean to tell you that, I wanted to keep you in the dark." Harry frowned as every thought was stated as speaking, "Oh well."

"I will be the one staying." The thing rasped out, "They will not know it is me until it is too late. My roots will hold. You are mine Harry Potter."

Harry gave him a half smile/half smirk before pointing his finger at the base of the tree, "Radicitus tollo."

The roots pulled up a bit from the ground as a vortex cloud started to spin in the stormy sky. Harry stuck his feet to the ground as the winds began to tug at his clothes while he continuously repeated his spell.

"How can you do this? Where did you learn?" the thing screamed, "You are only eleven."

"Do I look eleven to you?" Harry replied not needing to yell to be heard, it was his mind after all. His mental picture of himself was at the age he was before he came back in time, "Radicitus tollo."

The tree began to wave in the wind and took to swinging at Harry like the whomping willow at Hogwarts. The lump of flayed flesh in the tree's limbs tried its best to stay and distract the young man who was uprooting him. Harry didn't unstick his feet for fear of being the one sucked out, he ducked and twisted out of the way of the flailing limbs most of the time but they did get him occasionally.

"Come on Harry, you can beat him." Harry heard Ron's voice cheering for him, "You've kicked his slimy butt once and you can do it again. Hermione's counting on you. I promise to quit cheering for the Cannons if you kick him out. Win or I'll sick Ginny on you."

Harry chuckled at the continuous stream of cheers, promises and threats as he continued to uproot the tree little by little. When the roots broke free from the ground, they tried to wrap around Harry to either hold them there or to drag him along. In the end neither attempt was successful, the vortex sucked the tree and soul piece up and out. Harry sat on the ground before he remembered to unstick his feet. Once they were free though he lay back on the cool Hogwarts grass and let darkness take over.

Ron almost fell over when the black cloud screamed its way out of Harry's head. It began to dissipate right away and the group looked at each other in confusion.

"Did anyone else see the screaming tree shaped black cloud?" Fred asked.

"I heard it but my eyes were closed." Ron gave him a half grin.

"He should be waking soon." Bogrot approached with a wicked looking dagger in his hand, "Clear the area around him so I won't have to hesitate."

"Just make sure first." Ron gave the dagger a fearful glance.

"We're quite sure it was Voldemort who left." Kingsley waved Ron and the twins over, "This is just precaution for Bogrot. He did swear on his honor, family and Gringotts."

The goblin climbed up on the table and positioned himself for a quick kill, "Mr. Potter, are you awake?"

"Hmmm." Harry's eyes blinked open, "I'm fine Bogrot."

"Very good." Bogrot didn't move, "Prove it to me."

"I am Lord Potter and the heir for the Black family." Harry began, "You've already destroyed his cup. Gred, why don't clams give to charity?"

"I don't know." Fred grinned, "Why?"

"Because they're shellfish." Harry chuckled at the groans from those around him.

"Very good." Bogrot removed the knife from sitting at Harry's throat and climbed off the table.

"Thank you for doing that." Harry grinned at the goblin as Andromeda approached and began to wave her wand.

"My pleasure." Bogrot grinned back, "It's not often I can hold a dagger at someone's throat and they thank me for doing so. Usually they thank me for removing it."

"He's just weird that way." Ron shook his head.

Bill looked at Ron with a curiously calculating look. Ron leaned up to his brother and whispered, "Don't think about it. We can't explain for at least a year, maybe more."

"Will I get answers at some point?" he asked.

"I'll do my best to answer your questions in the future." Ron shrugged, "It's his life on the line. No one can have the answers right now."

"Later." Bill agreed with a nod.

"His magic is fluxing a bit but I don't detect anything harmful." Andromeda pronounced the verdict, "I'd say rest and a good meal will calm his magic down."

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ron approached.

"Fine." Harry answered and allowed his eyes to sweep the room trying to tell Ron without words that he didn't want to explain with so many people listening. Instead he decided to give his friend some trouble, "I remember you promising not to cheer for the Cannons any longer. So, what is your new room color going to be?"

"You just had to hear that part didn't you." Ron grumbled.


	8. Day 17 - August 11

Mid-morning found Harry playing chess with Ted Tonks. Nymphadora was in the kitchen with her mother making biscuits. Or rather trying, Harry thought as another crash sounded followed by her apologies again. They'd been at it for an hour already and he had counted five crashes so far.

"How long does it take her to make biscuits?" Harry asked as he moved his bishop.

"Depends on how many accidents she has." Ted chuckled and moved his knight to take a pawn that had been left open.

Harry sighed at the loss of another piece before he spoke again, "Why is she so clumsy?"

"Small spontaneous changes." Ted shrugged, "That's my pet theory any way. I think that her body is constantly in flux and maybe one of her legs gets a quarter inch shorter or longer without her knowing, therefore her stride gets thrown off."

"I suppose that's as good a theory as any." Harry cringed with the sixth crash, "I think we'll be having several games of chess before we get biscuits."

"I think you're right." Ted quirked an eyebrow as a white cloud made its way under the kitchen door, "It may be afternoon tea."

Harry lost that game and they set up for another. Before they could begin Kingsley arrived. Ted let him in the house and the seventh crash made Kingsley look at them in confusion.

"Andy and Dora are cooking." Ted explained in answer to the look.

"I see." Kingsley stepped farther from the kitchen door, "Is it safe for you two to stay?"

"I was thinking of going out for a walk just in case." Ted grinned.

"Do you mind if I borrow Harry for a couple hours?" Kingsley asked.

"Do you want to be included in the lunch plans?" Ted asked.

"What is she cooking?" he asked dubiously.

"Biscuits." Harry answered, "Lunch is safe."

"Don't ruin my fun Harry." Ted gave him a playful punch.

"Sorry." Harry grinned and followed after the auror. Once they were out of the house and at the gate he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Gringotts." He answered, "They should be back by now."

"They have the ring?" he asked.

"They went after it." Kingsley acknowledged, "I got a patronus from Bill Weasley a few minutes ago."

"Excellent." Harry grabbed his arm ready to be apparated.

"We are also meeting with Madam Bones today." Kingsley sighed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We can't go after Malfoy without a really good reason." He replied.

"I'll try to find a good one then." Harry decided.

Landing in the alley near the Leaky they quickly made their way to the bank. They were met by goblins and taken directly back to the same chamber as before. Moody was with the team and they were waiting on the two of them. Kingsley moved off to the table to kill the horcrux while Harry went to the protective area by Bill and Moody.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Better than I expected." Moody grinned savagely, "No injuries."

***Flashback***

"What a dump." One of the curse breakers commented.

"No chatter." Another admonished him, "Auror Moody what do you see?"

"Muggle repelling ward, animal repelling ward…" Moody continued listing wards and spells as they came to them.

The team dismantled each one and recorded it in a ledger they were keeping. The name of the curse and the breaker was entered so that each person was given credit for their work.

"Blood curdling curse on the door." Moody pointed out, "As well as a skinning curse and an entrails expeller. Just inside the door is a very dark cutting curse, don't remember the name."

It continued like that inch by inch through the house. The path of curses led directly to the room that Harry had said the horcrux was in and right up to the spot that they needed to dig.

"He gave me a bleeding path." Moody huffed, "He would have been much better off to scatter the curses around. Instead I get a path directly to it."

"Thank Merlin for small favors." Bill chuckled at him, "I'm guessing he put the worst on the hiding spot."

"Nay lad." Moody grinned, "Just another entrails expeller. The worst one is on the item itself. It's got that nasty withering curse, the one that slowly destroys your body and your core. Touch that and in six weeks you'll look and feel like one of your two-thousand-year-old mummies."

"Well good." Bill frowned, "Nothing too difficult then."

His sarcasm wasn't lost on any of them. This curse was notoriously difficult to remove. Three of them began to work on it as it was unearthed.

"Wait!" Bill called, "I feel a compulsion trying to take hold."

"I've got it." Moody swished his wand.

"Thank you, it was a strong one." Bill wiped the sweat from his face.

"I couldn't see if for the withering curse." Moody huffed, "Double and triple layers are very difficult to see, it's why I don't look away."

Once the ring was free of curses Bill handed it to Moody, "If you ever want to get away from England for a while, we could use you in Egypt."

"I hate sand." Moody led the way from the shack, "It irritates my good eye."

*** end flashback ***

"Which is your good eye?" Harry asked with a grin.

"The magic one of course." Bill answered instead of Moody.

"Thanks for your help today." Harry said as he grinned up at the tall Weasley.

"No problem." He grinned back.

"I know you have to be wondering…" Harry started.

"Ron told me he would explain as much as he can at a later, less intense time." Bill waved him off.

"You realize that may be years away?" he asked.

"I am aware." Bill nodded.

Bill left to join back up with the rest of his team after the Horcrux was destroyed and the ring sent to Harry's vault. Harry was taken with Moody and Kingsley as they made their way out of the bank. Before they left for the ministry Moody disillusioned Harry and had him keep a hold on the sleeve of his auror robes so he'd always know where the boy was. Once they made it into the ministry, they went directly to Madam Bones' office.

"What do you two want now?" she asked. The last time they had asked for approval to storm Malfoy manor. Without considerable proof there was no way she could grant that.

"We've brought our proof." Moody tapped Harry on the head and he appeared before the woman.

"A child is your proof?" she asked sardonically.

"This isn't just any child." Kingsley started.

"No, it's Harry Potter who is supposed to be hidden." She glared at the two men.

"But I was tired of hiding." Harry sat in a seat in front of her desk, "I can give you quite a lot of information but I need an unbreakable vow to protect a few secrets."

"I don't think you know what you're asking." She turned her glare on him.

Harry had been glared at by Severus Snape for years and hers needed to be kicked up a few notches to even reach the bottom of his scale. Harry gave her a smile back.

"I know exactly what I'm asking." Harry began.

"He does." Moody grumbled.

"He does?" she looked at the auror, "What are you vowed to do?"

"I can't tell Dumbledore about what we're doing." Moody shrugged, "With good reason."

"You won't ask me to break any laws." She stated emphatically.

"I will not." Harry assured her, "I will ask you not to discuss my origins or my task."

"Your task?" she asked.

All three nodded and she sighed, "How am I to help if I can't talk about it?"

"You won't need to talk about the task." Harry smiled again.

After her vow was thrashed out and given, she sat back in her chair, "Ok let's have it."

"You remember when the Weasley boys went missing?" Kingsley began.

Between the three of them they related the story of the last seventeen days of Harry's life. He had to add a few back stories from his life before the time travel in order to clarify a few points.

"Would bribing, threatening and black mailing people work?" Harry asked when they were finished.

"Not for a search of his home." Amelia sighed, "We need to see him in possession of a dark artifact of some kind, preferably in his home."

"I suppose it doesn't count that I saw him with a horcrux does it?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"I would not use it if you were alone with him." She shook her head, "Of course if you have a memory of it with more people so no one would know who provided the information it would be ok."

"How about a memory of him talking with Voldemort?" Harry asked but went on without waiting as another idea occurred to him, "Or better yet one of him passing an illegal potion to another death eater?"

"He did that in front of you?" she asked.

"No." Harry grinned, "But my connection to Voldemort let me watch it happen. I don't know how it will show in a pensieve though since it isn't my memory."

"Let's find out." She turned and opened a cabinet.

Harry stood, moved to the pensieve and pulled out the memory. All four of them stuck a finger into the bowl and watched the memory. They saw and heard Malfoy hand an illegal potion to Crabbe, they were obviously in Malfoy manor.

"How did you see this?" Madeye asked as the two men in the memory continued to converse.

"The snake under the table is Voldemort's familiar." Harry pointed out, "He hasn't been made into a horcrux yet in this time."

"That is a large snake." Kingsley observed after his initial jump at seeing it.

"How far into the future did this occur?" Amelia asked.

"About five years." Harry grinned, "And the best part about this is they'll both think the other created the memory to get them."

"We can arrest both of them with this." Moody agreed, "Keep them in separate cells and they'll likely rat the other out for everything they've ever done."

After they left the pensieve Amelia began asking more questions, "What can you tell me about the manor or where things are kept?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Harry offered, "I was in the holding cells that you get to through a door hidden in the entry way, "I'm sure there are many other secret passageways and hidden doors. I heard Draco brag once that they had the biggest library of any pureblood family but only about half was for viewing, the rest was hidden."

"I wonder what we can get the kid to tell us." Moody scratched his chin.

"Well if you tell the elf named Dobby that Harry Potter sent you, he'll help all he can." Harry grinned, "I'd also like the chance to buy him from them."

"I'll see what we can do." Amelia agreed.


	9. Day 21 - August 15

Sorry to those few who were too quick. I accidentally posted day 22 before I posted day 21 Sorry to cause you confusion

mmmmmmmmm

Amelia Bones was the one that showed up to get him on this day. Harry greeted her as he entered the room without needing any introduction from Ted or Andromeda.

"Madam Bones." He nodded, "Kingsley didn't tell me you'd be coming by."

"I came to let you know that the muggle law enforcement will be given the information on your relatives on September second." She explained, "They'll be able to add the charge of abandonment since you'll have been gone for more than a month without them reporting it."

"Will they be told I'm at school?" Harry asked.

"They will." She grinned, "They'll believe that you were found by a distant relative on the twenty-fifth of July and have been in special custody gathering evidence and being seen by a mind healer. You have only just been able to get over your fear enough to tell them who hurt you. Otherwise we would have handed over the evidence much sooner."

"Good." Andromeda huffed and dabbed at her eyes.

"Unfortunately, we need you to come to the ministry to speak to some of our children's services employees." Amelia gave an apologetic smile to Harry.

Harry had already spoken to them but he knew that it meant they were getting the book from Malfoy. In fact, they had to have found it to be calling him in, "Ok, Kingsley told me to expect this."

"Do you want me to come along?" Andromeda offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Harry shook his head.

"I promise to take good care of him and not let him out of my sight." Amelia promised.

Within half an hour the two of them entered Gringotts and were taken back to the ritual room. Several goblins were standing around the table with Kingsley and Moody. They were still discussing things as Harry arrived. Moody pulled back to let Kingsley destroy it after the extra goblins left the room. As soon as Kingsley began, he stopped.

"I'm getting some interference." Kingsley observed, "I'm going to open it."

"Be careful." Harry admonished.

He reached over and flipped the cover off and disappeared. The rest of the group began to move towards the book

"Stop!" Harry called, "Its ok, the book is just showing him how Tom framed Hagrid."

"For what?" Amelia asked turning to the boy.

"Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed Myrtle but blamed Hagrid's pet acromantula." Harry explained, "This is how it communicates. When he gets out, we'll destroy it another way."

"How long will it keep him?" Moody demanded.

"Not more than fifteen minutes I think." Harry shrugged, "The book can only drain his life force if he writes in it."

Kingsley was spit back into his chair, which tipped over and spilled him on the floor.

"Report!" Moody demanded of his partner.

"It showed him accusing Hagrid's pet of being the one that killed a girl." Kingsley took a deep breath.

"Which store did we start in?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George's shop." Kingsley answered, "I'm not going to be able to pull the soul fragment out of that one."

"Can anyone cast fiend fire?" Harry asked standing back as Moody helped Kingsley to his feet.

"Not in the bank!" Bogrot stated quickly.

"Nor the ministry." Amelia huffed, "To bad we don't have your basilisk."

"Basilisk?" Bogrot questioned.

"It's in the bowels of Hogwarts." Harry explained, "We could get in and kill it. All it takes in a cockerel's cry. I was planning on taking care of it when I got there."

"No, you won't." Kingsley argued, "You will not go anywhere near that thing!"

"Do you have anyone else that can speak the parseltongue password?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Can you?" he asked, "We have removed the horcrux."

"I was able to last time. Let me try." Harry closed his eyes and pictured the snake and said open, "Did that work?"

"Yes, can't you tell?" Bogrot asked.

"It always sounds like English to me." Harry shrugged and reached up and flipped the book closed.

"Don't touch that." Kingsley yelled.

"You were fine when you touched the cover." Harry reminded him, "You must have touched a page when you opened it."

"We need to find a time that Albus will be away from the school." Moody picked up the book and put it in his pocket, "Unless you're ready for him to know."

"I am not." Harry shook his head, "When is the next Wizengamot or ICW meeting?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow with Dumbledore and the Minister." Bogrot grinned, "I think we can add a few things onto the agenda if we can get a team in to port out the remains after its dead."

"What part do you want?" Harry asked slightly disgusted.

"Basilisk meat is a delicacy for goblins." He explained, "We'll port it out and process the whole carcass including packaging in exchange for the meat."

"Who gets the rest?" Harry asked.

"You will." Amelia nodded, "We can't get to it without you. I only ask for the skin. A vest made of that skin could save a live.

"How about a shed skin?" Harry asked, "It's almost as large as the actual snake."

"Depends on how old it is." She shrugged, "Do you think there's enough between the two for a vest?"

"There's enough skin for that." Harry grinned wickedly.

"What supplies do you need?" Bogrot asked.

"Something to get back out from deep under Hogwarts." Harry began, "A cockerel, some of the restorative draught in case someone gets petrified and hand-held mirrors. Then what ever you need to get it back out."

"Mirrors?" Bogrot asked.

"We don't want to be looking at it when it comes but we want to know it's there." Harry shrugged.

"Now all we need is to not get caught." Kingsley sighed.

"I think I know a way around that." Harry grinned mischievously.

Bill showed up but looked at Harry as if he was crazy when he made the request, "You just want me to go to the Burrow and ask the twins to give you the special packet of parchment they're holding for you?"

"They'll know what I'm talking about." Harry insisted.

"Please hurry." Amelia added.

"Ok." Bill agreed with a shake of his head as he left the room. He entered the nearest floo and landed in the living room of the burrow.

"Bill, have you come for a late lunch?" Molly asked when he found her.

"No actually, I need to speak to Fred and George." Bill smiled and hugged his mother.

"They're in the orchard. Is this more of what you took them for a few weeks ago?" she asked.

"Sort of." He waved her off, "They've really intrigued the goblins with some of their ideas."

"Really?" Molly asked, "I didn't think… maybe they can work for Gringotts in the future."

"Sorry mum but I've got to hurry." Bill left her there to think on the twin's future.

Luckily all four of the youngest were coming back in as he opened the door. He greeted them as they filed in. Ginny gave him a hug and went to get a snack from their mother, it was the reason they were coming in and not still flying.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"That friend of yours that we saw at Gringotts a few weeks ago needs something from you." Bill sighed feeling stupid, "He said a packet of parchment you're holding for him?"

"I'll get it." George offered knowing he wanted the map.

"Why are they…" Ron began but bit his lip looking at his mother and sister in the kitchen.

"I don't know what's going on." Bill admitted, "Madam Bones is in the group this time."

George returned and handed it over, "Tell him we'll get it back on the train."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Positive." Ron answered, "It will be in the best hands."

"Is this really something special?" Bill asked.

George made sure his mother was preoccupied before pulling his wand, tapped the parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What?" Bill gasped as writing appeared on the paper, "What is this?"

"I'll explain later." Ron pushed at him, "If he needs it get it to him."

Bill left and the three boys glanced at each other worried about why Harry was going to Hogwarts today, who was with him and what exactly was happening. Bill on the other hand was giving the map over to the boy.

"What is that?" Amelia asked.

"Marauders Map." Harry opened it up, "It shows who is there and where they are going."

"Who are these marauders?" Kingsley asked looking the map over.

"My dad and his friends." Harry grinned, "They created this while they were still at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what year though."

"I remember them using those nicknames." Amelia grinned, "Always wondered why."

"Dad was Prongs because he was an animagus stag." Harry grinned, "Sirius is a dog and Pettigrew is a rat."

"That leaves Remus Lupin to be Moony." She nodded, "Animagus wolf I take it."

"Sort of." Harry brushed over it, "Dumbledore is in his office pacing. He does that a lot."

"That's how we can get Fudge to call for a trial." Kingsley grinned, "He is unregistered, isn't he?"

"Yes." Harry answered, "And while checking his records to see if it was brought up in his old trial, you'll realize he never had one."

"We're required by law to remedy that so Fudge can't stop us." Amelia grinned, "Ok I'll start on that this afternoon and tomorrow we'll storm the castle."

"How did it go at the manor?" Harry asked.

"Very well." Moody chuckled, "We got in and found Malfoy asleep by the fire. When he wakes from his nap, he'll find himself in a cell. We found his death eater mask and robe clean and ready to use, hung in a place of honor in his dungeon. The book was in his study and an array of many dark artifacts, potions and books were found in a hidden room behind the fire place."

"Narcissa arrived home with Draco as we were carting things from the hidden room." Kingsley added, "She claimed no knowledge of the room or the items. We don't believe her but she wouldn't have had the power to make Lucius get rid of anything. The Malfoy assets have been frozen. I told her I know of someone looking for a house elf or two if she needed some money."

"And?" Harry asked in anticipation.

"I will be moving three hundred galleons from your vault to her's which didn't get frozen but has very little in it." Bogrot grinned, "Dobby will be waiting at the bank tomorrow and is promised to be in excellent health."


	10. Day 22 - August 16

Bogrot was among the goblins when Amelia, Madeye, Kingsley and Harry met them at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry was disillusioned and holding onto Moody when Minerva met them there.

"Amelia, is there a problem?" Minerva asked as she opened the gates for the group of wizards and goblins.

"No problems." Amelia smiled for the deputy Headmistress, "The goblins believe they may have figured out where the Chamber of Secrets is located at last. They found some old plans in a dig near Godric's Hollow."

"I'm sorry I don't have time to follow you." Minerva sighed, "If you find it will you let me know, Albus doesn't always share."

"I will. Are you off to visit muggleborns?" Amelia asked as they walked up to the castle.

"Yes, we have a decent size group incoming this year." Minerva nodded, "I'm going to be busy for the next couple of weeks with the Diagon Alley visits as well."

"We won't keep you then." Amelia hugged her as they entered the front doors, "I'll let you know what we find."

Minerva departed and climbed the stairs heading toward her office. Once he was visible again Harry turned the group the other way and went up to the second floor. A quick walk down the hall and he pulled open the door to the girl's loo. The entire group followed him in.

"What are you all doing in here?" Myrtle asked.

"Hello Myrtle, do you remember me?" Amelia asked.

"No, who are you?" she asked.

"Ask her how she died." Harry whispered.

After the normal dramatic story and a perceived insult from a goblin the girl swept away to her u-bend and Harry turned his attention to the sink, opening it. Before any of them could blink Harry jumped down the hole. Kingsley gave him a moment and jumped down growling about the kid jumping into the unknown.

"Don't do anything like that again." Kingsley admonished when he'd arrived at the bottom and moved away.

"Can you shore up this portion of the roof?" Harry asked ignoring him.

Kingsley shot a spell at the roof that created a support system, "Don't ignore me Harry, I don't want you jumping in first! How will we finish this if you're not around to tell us what to do?"

"Ron knows what to do." Harry huffed.

"How would Ron feel if you did something stupid and got yourself killed?" He asked as the others began to arrive.

Harry paused as his face lost all color, "I'll be more careful."

"See that you do!" Kingsley huffed, "Where to now?"

"There." Harry pointed, "The shed skin is just down here." He led the way down the tunnel with his wand lit until they reached the shed skin. He put an innocent look on his face before asking, "So is that enough for a vest?"

Silence reigned for several moments before a goblin cheered, "The feast will go on for days."

"You thought you were going to kill something this size, on your own?" Kingsley demanded.

"I would have brought Ron and the Twins." Harry worked hard to stop his chuckle, "I mean I was twelve when I killed it the hard way. With the cockerel it will be just in and out."

"What was the hard way?" Bogrot whispered his question.

"I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth with a goblin made sword." Harry answered, "Luckily I had a phoenix handy to cry on my arm."

"It bit you?" Amelia gasped.

"Move along." Moody ordered, "A few goblins can take this we need to take care of the real problem."

"Right let's go destroy the book." Harry turned and led the way.

"I meant the snake." Moody grumbled.

One of the goblins pulled out a portkey, touched the shed skin and they both disappeared. They made it to the next door and Harry hesitated.

"Someone needs to look in after I open the door, the snake could be on the loose in here." He grimaced.

"What about this part of the cave?" Amelia asked.

"This is the only connection between the two caves that I could find." Harry shrugged, "I'd suggest one of you uses a mirror to look."

"I'll do this." Kingsley muttered, "The rest of you stand to the side."

He pulled out his mirror and put his back against the cave wall by the opening of the door. When Harry opened the door, he moved the mirror around trying to see, "Nothing is moving in this part that I can see."

"Use the mirror and walk backwards down the aisle. If I see any movement on this end, I'll warn you." Moody suggested.

Kingsley slowly backed through the cave just watching for movement in his mirror and he called back after minute, "Clear."

Moody was the next through the door and then Harry started. Amelia grabbed his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to open the statue to let the snake out." Harry looked at her in confusion.

"How do we know it's not open already?" she asked.

"Kingsley is the mouth on the statue open?" Harry asked.

"No." he replied.

"Then I need to go." Harry looked expectantly.

"I'll go next with the cockerel you can come with me." She stated, "Bogrot what will your group do?"

"I'm coming the others will watch this area to make sure the snake doesn't sneak up behind us." He answered.

Soon they were set up by the statue and Harry waited until they told him it was time then he told the statue to open. It slid open and Harry waited for a moment before calling for the snake. The snake replied and Harry prepared the group.

"It was in hibernation and isn't happy about being woken." Harry explained to the group, "It's hungry and thinks I'm bringing you all for it to eat."

Amelia uncovered the cockerel but they waited until the nose of the snake was poking out the door. She turned away and counted to three before she used the luminos charm to make the cockerel crow. A wail came from the snake and it began to thrash around. Rocks broke loose off the statue as the snake thrashed and fell to the ground. Kingsley drug Harry to him and covered him with is body. The small group was showered by the loose rocks and several gained cuts and scratches.

"Is it over?" Harry felt safe asking once he couldn't hear anything.

"Don't open your eyes!" Kingsley ordered, "I'm going to use the mirror and see if the eyes are closed.

A quick look confirmed the eyes were shut and the rest of the goblins entered the hall. The group walked around the snake looking at it from all angles. Bogrot was the first to speak.

"We're going to need a bigger room to port into." He sighed.

"I'll go." The goblin first made a portkey back to the cave before he left.

Bogrot waved a hand at the snake and the eyes glowed blue for a moment. When the others shot him questioning looks, he explained, "Sealed the eyes so that they won't open in transit."

Soon enough the goblin returned and the whole group portkeyed into a large cave. Twenty goblins came in the door and excited gobbledygook filled the chamber with noise. All of them stopped to shake Harry's hand before they began the process of breaking down the snake. Harry and the three adults left the goblins to their work.

"I have the feeling that I was just pranked." Amelia sighed as they reached the doors of the bank, "Enough for a vest he said."

"I just agreed that there would be enough for a vest." Harry grinned, "I didn't know just how big of a vest you would want."

"There's enough for twenty battle robes." Amelia shook her head.

"Is there?" Harry laughed.

"If I had any hair, I'd say you're making me grey." Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think I can take any more of your pranks."

"Kingsley my dear kidnapper, I've not yet begun to prank." Harry chuckled evilly.

"Does it count as kidnapping when you insisted, I take you with me?" Kingsley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it does." Harry's evil chuckle turned into an evil cackle.

"What did you do to him?" Tonks asked when Kingsley dropped Harry off and left quickly.

"Why nothing at all." Harry grinned innocently at Tonks, "What makes you say that?"

"We're in trouble." Tonks face palmed, "I should start running for the hills screaming now."

"Andromeda, how do you feel about house elves?" Harry turned to the teen's mother and asked.

"Useful if you have them but I don't have a need for one." She answered.

"I bought an elf from Narcissa so that she could have some money to live on." Harry explained about Malfoy's arrest, "Dobby is brilliant really."

"Harry Potter Sir calls for Dobby?" the elf popped in wearing a sparkling clean towel with the Potter coat of arms, "What can Dobby do for the greatest wizard ever?"

"This is my cousin Andromeda she and her husband are caring for me right now." Harry explained, "Can you come to her if she calls?"

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir Dobby can be doing that!" The elf bobbed his head enthusiastically.

"Dobby I think Harry would prefer if you just call him Sir." Andromeda tried not to chuckle, "Harry Potter Sir is quite a mouthful."

"Is that what Harry Potter Sir wants?" Dobby asked Harry.

"Yes please." He sighed in relief.

"Yes Sir!" Dobby responded with a shiver of excitement, "What else can Dobby be doing?"

"Do you know I'm the heir to the Black family?" Harry asked, "Can you help Kreacher clean that home for Sirius?"

"Dobby can clean for your Dogfather!" He nodded.

"Ok, do that and just come here if you're needed or bored or just want someone to talk to." Harry told him, "Kreacher isn't the nicest so don't let him be mean to you. I'll order him to be nice if needed."

"Yes Sir!" Dobby popped away.

"Someone has a crush." Tonks snickered.

"If you had belonged to Lucius Malfoy your whole life, you'd be excited to." Harry told her.

"What a horrid thought." Tonks shivered, "You're mean to put that in my head."


	11. Day 39 - September 1st

September first arrived and Harry had his new trunk packed and ready to go. They arrived at the station just before ten and Ted helped him get his things onto the train. They had apparated onto the platform therefore he had his uniform on already. Kingsley arrived a few minutes later and took Harry to the side.

"Now would be a good time to break the wards." He explained.

"Number four Privet drive is not my home." Harry told him, "I do not intend on returning ever again."

They waited a few minutes before Moody arrived, "It's done."

"Good luck Harry." Kingsley nodded and headed to the Tonks family.

"I put a curse on the house." Moody grabbed his shoulder, "No matter what Albus does, the blood wards will not stick. If he tries to send you back write to me."

"Yes sir." Harry agreed.

The platform was beginning to get busy so Harry waved at Andromeda and Ted and got on the train. He had said his goodbyes to them at their home so no one would find out where he'd been. It could prove difficult for them, not from Voldemort but from Dumbledore. He almost wished he could be a fly on the wall of Dumbledore's office right about now. He wondered how they were taking the news that the blood wards were gone. Harry hadn't even begun to look for the Weasley's when the door to his compartment was thrown open and invaded by gingers.

"Hiya Harry." George greeted him first but he was quickly followed by Fred and Ron.

"Hi, you're early." Harry chuckled.

"George made me pack everything last night." Fred huffed, "We always try to forget at least three things to slow us up."

"We didn't want to be any later than we had to." Ron gave him a light shove, "This is the earliest we've ever been."

"Where's scabbers?" Harry asked not seeing the rat as he handed the map back to George, "Thanks for that."

"Locked in my trunk." Ron shrugged, "Stunned him and put a bubblehead charm on him even though I'd really like to see him suffocate slowly. What did you need the map for?"

"Slow suffocation sounds like a winner." Harry agreed, "We killed the basilisk."

"Who was with you?" Ron questioned seriously as George informed Fred about the snake.

"Kings, Moody, Bones and several goblins." Harry answered, "About gave Kingsley a heart attach when I jumped down the drain. So how did the discouragement go?"

"We made mum and dad see that she was obsessed." George shrugged, "She's been in a right foul mood I'll tell you."

"George you're doing it again." Fred pointed out.

"What?" Harry wondered not seeing George do anything out of character.

"Finishing his own sentences." Ron sniggered, "He can finish Fred's but sometimes he forgets to let Fred finish his."

"Sorry!" George ducked his head, "I'm sorry Fred."

"Just tell everyone he's not been the same since the kidnapping." Harry told them, "They'll buy it long enough for George to get it down."

"What are you guys doing back here?" Lee entered their compartment just as the final whistle blew.

"Just visiting for a moment." Fred waved him off.

"Spiffing to see you old chap." George stood and grabbed Harry's hand giving it a firm shake.

"We'll stop back for a visit soon." Fred stood with him and gave a small bow.

"Do hope you can get along without us." George waved and led the way out the door.

"We'll manage." Ron chuckled.

"Good show." Fred followed George out.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked once the door was closed.

"Great!" Harry sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "The boost of power I got when the block was removed floored me. It was bigger than the one after the battle. The one I got after the ritual matched it though. I was going through life with a good portion of my magic blocked. I'm surprised I could do anything! How was your summer?"

"Normal." Ron ginned, "Lots of quidditch, tossing gnomes and feeding the chickens. I forgot how good the simple life of a kid can be."

"Perspective." Harry agreed as the door slid open.

"Can I..I..I s..s..sit here?" Neville Longbottom asked from the door.

It took everything in Harry not to just jump up and pull his friend into a hug, "Sure, I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"N…Neville." He introduced himself and they all shook hands.

Things were a bit awkward for a few moments but Ron saved the day, "Did you listed to the Portree game on the wireless yesterday? It was amazing."

"It was." Harry agreed, "Do you like Quidditch Neville?"

"I d..d..don't mind listening to a game b..b..but I don't play." He smiled at being included, "I d..d..don't like flying."

A few hours later the train was rumbling though the country side when the trolley lady arrived. Once they had their purchases made and part of it eaten Ron bit his lip and looked at his friends.

"I'm going to have a look around." He tried for nonchalant.

"Good luck." Harry nodded.

Ron grimaced but nodded back. Neville watched him leave, "He looks a bit nervous."

"He saw a girl on the platform that he wants to talk to." Harry snickered, "Her parents looked like muggles."

"We have to worry about girls already?" Neville sounded panicked.

"We don't have to." Harry shook his head, "Ron is just… different."

"Good." Neville sighed with relief, "I wasn't planning on that problem for years yet."

"Me too." Harry agreed, "Like seven years or ten!"

"Eternal bachelorhood sounds good right now." Neville laughed.

"You and me brother." Harry laughed with him but also noticed Trevor trying to escape, "Hey you come back here." He caught the toad half way out the door, "Here you go Nev. He's an escape artist."

Ron came back in and took his seat within five minutes. Harry gave him a look over before asking, "Any luck?"

"She's in a compartment with like thirty other girls." He shook his head, "I wouldn't enter that compartment for love nor money."

"Well you still have seven years in which to woo her to your side." Harry clapped him on the back, "Neville and I have a solemn brotherly vow for eternal bachelorhood."

"I expect that vow to last two years tops." Ron chuckled at them.

"Oi Neville, he's at it again." Harry pointed out the toad that was trying for the door again.

"Trevor!" Neville dove at the toad and caught him, "I need to get you a travel aquarium."

"I'll be right back." Ron quickly ducked out the door before coming back, "If I come back with a girl pretend you just found him."

Neville looked at Harry in confusion, "What's he doing?"

"He's going back to that compartment full of girls to see if any of them has seen your missing toad." Harry snickered.

"But he's right here." Neville held up the toad in question.

"He's going to use it as a way to get to talk to her and see if she'll help him look." Harry explained, "Remember if he comes back with a girl you just found him."

"Alright but I don't see how anyone could fall for that." Neville sighed.

"We'll see." Harry didn't know how it would turn out but he hoped for the best for Ron.

"Where's your ginger?" Tonks entered the compartment sat by Harry and put her arm around him.

"Girl hunting." Harry replied, "Something I'm staying far away from at the moment. This is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Ms. Tonks, last name only she will hex you to pieces if you even think of her first name."

"Good boy." Tonks patted Harry on the head, "You can learn new tricks."

Neville gave a wave but didn't say anything. Harry pushed her hand away from patting his head, "Did you want something specific or just to bug the living daylights out of me again?"

"Bugging sounds fun." She poked at him a few times, "No, really mum just told me to check up on you now and again. Make sure we don't start any trouble and if you bought out the trolley, I'm to take half."

"I highly doubt that last one." Harry grinned, "Besides I ate it already."

"What?" she gasped dramatically, "You didn't save any for me?"

"Of course, I did." Harry grinned, "I have half of a chocolate frog that Ron may have sat on at one point."

Tonks busted up laughing. She gave Harry a hug and stood, "Don't forget you've got to get into Hufflepuff."

"Your mum was a Slytherin, you and your dad are Hufflepuffs, my parents were Gryffindors that leaves poor Ravenclaw out on its ear." Harry pointed out, "Maybe I should go there and complete the circle."

"Ewwwww, who wants to study that much?" She grinned as she sauntered out the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So, I can do whatever I want because I'd never go as far as you." Harry yelled as she left.

Her laughter floated back to the open compartment door. Harry shook his head and pushed the door closed and retook his seat.

"And she was?" Neville looked a bit shell shocked.

"My cousin, I stayed with them for a bit over the summer, they took me to Diagon Alley." Harry grinned, "Long story, I can explain the full story later but I'm limited on what I'm allowed to say right now."

"I don't need to know everything." Neville shrugged.

"Any luck finding him Neville?" Ron asked when he returned a few minutes later with a girl in tow.

"Yes, he's right…" Neville felt in his pocket, "Dang it he's gone again."

"Hey are you missing a toad?" Tonks came back carrying the animal, "It followed me home."

"Trevor." Neville groaned and took the toad back, "Thank you Tonks."

"No problem Neville." She smiled before turning to the red head, "Ronald how lovely to see you again."

"Hi Nimmy." He grinned unrepentantly before hiding behind the girl, "Sorry, Charlie and Bill told me they'd each pay me two galleons if I called you that in front of people."

"I'll pay you three never to say it again." She grumbled, "And don't hide behind girls that's just rude."

"Tonks may I introduce you to Hermione Granger." His smile softened a bit, "Hermione this is Ms. Tonks, Harry and Neville."

"Pleasure to meet you all." She said a bit shyly, "I'm glad you got your toad back."

"He's a menace." Neville shook his head, "Thanks for helping to look for him."

"See you all later." Tonks called, "Neville keep both hands on the toad."

"I will." He answered and waved the toad, in both hands, at her.

"You can either sit with us or I can walk you back if you want." Rod elbowed Harry who switched to sitting by Neville without a fuss.

"I didn't mean to make you move." Hermione tried to stop Harry.

"No problem." Harry grinned, "I'm tired of sitting by him. Beside Neville needs help corralling Trevor."

Hermione giggled a bit but took a seat beside Ron, "What house are you guys going for?"

"Harry's trying for Ravenclaw." Neville snickered.

"That's new." Ron grinned, "What changed your mind?"

"Just teasing Tonks, she wants me in Hufflepuff." Harry waved him off, "I don't really care which house I go into. All are fine."

"I can't imagine going anywhere but Gryffindor." Ron shrugged then turned to Hermione, "My whole family has been there."

"That's where Dumbledore went isn't it?" she asked, "He's a genius. I think that's where I'd like to go."

"It's odd you know." Harry commented, "He's supposed to be a genius but usually the smartest go to Ravenclaw. I wonder why he went to Gryffindor instead."

"Gran says he should have been in Slytherin." Neville gave a small smile, "She says he's too sneaky for anyone's good."

"Maybe we should each go into a different house." Hermione grinned teasingly, "Ron's going for Gryffindor, Harry is wanted in Hufflepuff, I want to be smart so Ravenclaw and that leaves Slytherin for you Neville."

"NO!" Harry spoke up quickly, "That's a terrible idea. Neville would have to kill them all within a week. Tonks say's they're very annoying."

"I just hope we're together." Neville had a peculiar look on his face, "I'd hate to go where I don't know anyone."

It wasn't much longer before the announcement stated that they would be arriving in ten minutes, all three boys were already in uniform. Ron walked Hermione back to her compartment so she could change. Once the two of them were gone Neville turned to Harry.

"You know what happened to my parents don't you." He stated.

"I do." Harry turned his back to the window and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, "While visiting at the Tonks' home I got a crash course on magical culture. It included information about both our parents. Before I met them, I had been told my parents were drunks who died and nearly killed me in a car crash."

"That's horrible." Neville frowned at the idea, "They were heroes."

"So are your parents." Harry gave him a small smile.

"I know, I'm very proud of them." He returned the small smile, "But sometimes it hurts."

"That it does." Harry agreed.

The train began to slow down to make its entrance to the station and the halls were soon filled with students. The two boys just stayed where they were until the train came to a stop and the congested halls began to clear. Harry wondered briefly where Ron was but realized he'd see him soon enough. They made their way off the train and headed to where Hagrid was calling. They found Ron and Hermione standing at the back of the group.

"Glad you waited for us." Harry gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"I knew you could find your way." Ron grinned back, "Hope we can get a boat together."

"A boat?" Hermione asked as they began to follow Hagrid away from the carriages.

"Tradition." Ron declared, "We take little boats across the lake to get the best view of the castle."

"I heard its spectacular this way." Harry added.

"Gran said s. too." Neville had almost lost his stutter over the trip.

They slipped and slid along the path until they reached the side of the lake. The oohs and awes began ahead of them before they could even see, though Hermione joined in as soon as they were in view. Harry grinned up at the fully lit castle and took a deep breath before he found an empty boat. Ron got in and helped Hermione as Harry held it still. Neville clamored in after them and Harry was the last off the beach. As soon as he was in Hagrid started them off.

The night was warm and the cool breeze skimming across the water took the children's whispers of awe and swept them towards the brightly lit castle waiting in the distance. Harry and Ron both felt their anxieties being pulled along with the whispers. They grinned at each other and for a few moments they forgot the task that was set before them. They would allow it to leave them just for the night. All thoughts of Voldemort were pushed aside as they joined the rest of the eleven-year old's gasping in delight at the spectacular sight.

The long flight of stairs awaited and they nearly ran up them just trying to keep up with Hagrid. His steps took him up three at a time and the small children scrambled behind him. Once Hagrid reached the top he looked back and waited until they all caught up before knocking on the door. It opened and Harry was barely able to hold in the greeting he wanted to yell. Ron, he noticed, was biting his lip to hold his in. George, Ron and Harry had all began to call her Aunt Minnie after the battle. All three would have a hard time addressing her as Professor again. Within a few moments they were ensconced into the side room and waiting for the sorting to begin.

"Longbottom, I'm surprised to see you here." Draco Malfoy sneered at the boy beside Harry, "I didn't think they let squibs in."

"What is a squib to you?" Harry interrupted.

"Who are you?" He sneered at Harry this time.

"I'm Neville's friend and I don't think you know what a squib is." Harry began, "My definition of a squib is a non-magical person born from magical parents. And I know Neville has quite a bit of magic so in my definition he is not a squib. He may lack some confidence but I know he doesn't lack magic. I just wanted to know what you classify as a squib to see if he is one in your definition."

Before anyone could make a retort of any kind one of the girls gave a little scream as the ghosts floated through. Then McGonagall arrived and they were escorted away to the sorting. Harry grinned widely at the sight before his eyes. Hundreds of candles lit the room and the ceiling was full of stars. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than the sight of the Great Hall in perfect condition filled with light and laughter he felt like he had come home. For just a moment he saw the hall in the condition it was after the battle but he banished the thought promising that it wouldn't come to that.

The basilisk was already dead as was the book, ring, cup and locket. Sirius was on his way to the ministry for his trial. Ron had Scabbers secured. The diadem would be found and destroyed so hopefully they could get a good defense professor in the future. He'd have to make sure Lockhart wasn't available for the job. Once Voldemort was caught Moody and Kingsley would go after Crouch. Hermione's name being called brought him back to the present. It took the hat about five minutes to put her in Gryffindor and a few minutes later the hat took several minutes to put Neville there as well. When it was Harry's turn Ron patted him on the shoulder and gave him a grin.

"Oh my… how did you… very clever… and loyal… and cunning… bravery in spades." The hat couldn't seem to finish one idea before jumping to the next, "Exciting… and horrifying… how are you sane?" it finally settled on a comment.

"Merlin only knows." Harry thought back to the hat, "Can I go to Gryffindor with my friends please?"

"I think that's best." The hat agreed, "You'd survive Slytherin but some of them wouldn't. Yes, I think it's safest for us all if you go to… Gryffindor."

Of course, the last word was shouted out. Fred and George began to pound on the table and many of the others joined in. Hermione was brought out of her shock and clapped as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat with Neville across from Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she hissed.

"I knew." Neville shrugged, "Tonks was there when you arrived and she can distract anyone from anything. I didn't realize we didn't give you full names."

"That's true." Hermione admitted and turned to Harry, "I've read about you."

"Don't believe it." Harry cut her off, "No one knows what really happened. I doubt Moldy himself could tell you. So, I'm really sure that author didn't know and is making assumptions and wild guesses."

"Moldy?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"His name for You-know-who." Neville whispered, "Ron's up next."

They cheered for Ron when he was sorted into Gryffindor and took the seat next to Hermione. The feast started after Dumbledore's normal weirdness was done. Harry was enjoying himself immensely when he happened to glace up to the head table and saw Snape sat beside Quirrell. A push on his occlumancy barriers had him quickly turning back to his friends. Better for whichever it was to think he had turned away then to think he could feel them and stop them.

Harry renewed his determination to end this quickly. Classes would begin in the morning but tomorrow afternoon Ron and the twins would accompany him to the Room of Requirement and find the horcrux. Once that was done, he'd let Kingsley know and they'd find a way to get the two Aurors into the castle to perform the test. Once they confirmed that Quirrell was possessed they'd be able to destroy the diadem and see what would happen to the wraith.

When dinner and announcements were done, they headed off to the dorms. So far everything had happened the same way it did last time. Harry was just sighing in relief at the sight of the door into Gryffindor when a cough had him tense right back up.

"Mr. Weasley, I need to borrow Mr. Potter for a few minutes. Have you given him the password?" Dumbledore approached.

"I was just going to tell them sir." Percy answered, "You'll need to memorize this but it will change weekly. This week it is Fortuna Major."

The portrait swung open and most of the group tromped in. Harry's friends tried to stay with him but Dumbledore put that to an end, "In you go. Mr. Potter will be along in a few minutes."

Harry gave Ron a slight nod and the three of them crawled into the common room. Watching the door close, Harry waited for Dumbledore to speak. He was almost positive this would be about the blood wards but he wasn't going to blow his cover so he waited.

"I see you've found a few friends already." Dumbledore began.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded but refused to look him in the eye. Not that he couldn't block the probe Dumbledore would surely send but he didn't want the old man to know he could. Not to mention he was supposed to be downtrodden with little to no self-confidence.

"Did you enjoy the train ride?" he continued with the small talk.

"Yes sir." Harry continued to speak quietly as he looked up at the beard then back to the door.

Dumbledore was getting a bit frustrated at the short answers he was getting so he got to the point, "Do you not like living with your relatives?"

"No sir." Harry continued knowing he was causing frustration.

"Harry look at me." He demanded. Harry looked up at the man's nose but not in his eyes. Sighing again Dumbledore continued, "There were some very special wards on your home and just as you got on the train they broke. Can you tell me if you said anything about your home when you got on the train?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded, "I told Ron I would be glad if I never had to go back to that house."

"What about next summer?" Dumbledore was exasperated.

"Ron said I could stay at his house." Harry gave a small grin still speaking quietly, "He has to check with his mother but he's sure she won't mind."

"I wish you hadn't said that." Dumbledore sighed.

"Sorry sir. But I will be very happy if I never have to see them again." Harry looked at the floor to hide his grin, "I'm not sure I would survive if I did."

With that said he let Harry go into the common room. Dumbledore headed away from Gryffindor with a frown on his face. He'd have to get some help to get those wards restored. It was imperative that the boy return next summer.


	12. Day 40 - September 2

At breakfast Harry whispered to Ron, "I'm going to go to the room tonight. Do you want to go or play interference?"

"We're all coming with you." Ron answered, "The twins are going to make a ruckus about me needing girl advice from them after dinner. We'll disappear from the common room and meet you there. How are you going to do it?"

Harry grinned, "I'll let you know the plan later."

Harry notice Neville and Hermione arriving and bumped Ron's shoulder. He grinned up at them and waved as the two of them sat across from Harry and Ron.

"Morning." Neville greeted them.

"Morning." Harry replied and jumped right in, "Neville am I reading our herbology book, right? Are Monkshood and Wolfsbane the same plant?"

"They are." He agreed, "The plant actually has a third name, aconite."

"Why do we have three names for the same plant?" Ron asked, "It's just confusing."

"Muggles do it all the time." Hermione pointed out, "We have the name it's generally known by and then the scientific name that designates is Genus. A third can be a nickname or one of foreign origin."

"Oh." Ron blinked, "That makes… sense, I guess."

"It will be time for class soon." Harry interrupted, "We better finish eating."

"What do we have first?" Neville asked.

The day started well enough but Harry knew potions was going to be a nightmare and not only because he was going to get a detention. They arrived at class and Harry sat with Neville while Ron sat with Hermione. It was different from last time and Harry hated to include Neville but he couldn't sit alone.

"Potter our new celebrity." Snape drawled, "Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry was about to answer when he realized Snape was possibly talking about more than a potion. Asphodel was a type of lily and wormword was bitter. Is he bitter that I'm Lily's child or is he bitter about losing her?

"No answer?" Snape started to enjoy the torture.

"Sorry I had to think for a moment to remember." Harry grimaced, "That is the Draught of Living Death."

"Very well." He nodded once and tried again, "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"First I'd try the potion ingredient storage area." Harry tried not to smirk, "But if it wasn't there, I'd have to get it from the stomach of a goat."

"One point from Gryffindor for cheek and an incomplete answer." Snape snarked, "It will save you from the most poisons, is the information you left out. Now what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"We were talking about that over breakfast." Harry smiled brightly, "They are the same plant and Neville told me it also goes by the name of Aconite."

"Well what are you all waiting for write this down in your notes, its important information." Snape snarled at the rest of the class.

When it came time to brew Harry and Neville were doing well until Neville put in the quills without taking it off the fire.

"Potter detention for not catching that dunderhead doing things wrong." Snape growled and vanished the mess, "Now take him to the infirmary."

Ron moved to their table and packed their bags while his and Hermione's potion was at a place where she could spare him. He sat them by his bag and continued with their potion. Harry felt terrible for not stopping the incident but he needed that detention to carry out his plan. Neville had been covered in the potion last time, but Harry was able to pull him out of the way to stop most of the potion from hitting him. This time he just had some on his face and hands.

"Boil cure exploded I'd say." Madam Pomfrey stated as Harry led Neville in.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied, "We forgot to take it off the fire before we put the quills in."

"Don't worry I'll have you fixed in a jiffy." She smiled at them as she fixed Neville, "This happens at least once a year. He really should emphasize that as a problem."

"Thank you." Neville sighed with relief as the pain lessened.

"Any on you dear?" she asked Harry.

"No, I had dropped my quill and bent down to pick it up." Harry replied, "I'm pretty sure I avoided it."

"Let me give you a look." She waved her wand. She looked confused at the results and ran them again, "You've been seen by a healer recently?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry answered, "Accidental magic took me to Diagon Alley and a healer fixed me up."

He'd have to write to Kingsley during lunch although they were expecting Dumbledore to ask sometime soon. Harry and Neville were excused to go to lunch and they met Ron and Hermione carrying their bags. The rest of the day was fairly quiet. When dinner ended, they began to leave and Harry was wondering how he'd get away from Hermione and Neville.

"Hermione would you minding helping me with my potions homework?" Neville asked, "I'd ask Harry but I think he's had enough of me and potions for today."

Harry laughed as Hermione agreed. The two of them headed off as the twins caught up with Ron and Harry.

"Too bad you have detention." Fred began.

"I was looking forward to getting into the room." George shook his head.

"We have time." Harry grinned, "Detention doesn't start for about an hour. Hermione and Neville are sidetracked so we're ready now."

"Let's go." The twins grinned.

The two younger boys led as they made their way up to the seventh floor. Harry paced in front of the wall and the door appeared to draw itself out of the wall. He opened the door when it appeared and shooed them in. The twins stopped just inside the door.

"Merlin's pants." They chorused together.

"I was expecting something smaller." George was looking around with wide eyes.

"I have one bit of bad news and three of good news." Harry grinned.

"Bad news?" Ron asked.

"I don't know exactly where it is." Harry chuckled at their groans.

"And three pieces of good news?" Fred asked with trepidation.

"It's down the main row that has a stuffed troll." Harry explained, "It's off to the right and it's within fifty feet of the troll."

"We'll be here for hours." George huffed.

"We have three." Harry began to walk down aisles looking for the troll.

"But you've got a two-hour detention in one hour." Ron pointed out.

"I've put a ward on a broom cupboard down near potions, within sight but not in the main corridor." Harry explained, "No one will see or think of that cupboard until I take it off."

"What good will that do?" Fred asked.

Harry put a pained look on his face, "Professor someone knocked me out and I woke up in that cupboard."

"Gred?" George pretended to wipe an eye as he grabbed onto his brother's arm, "I've never been so proud of little Harrikins."

"Me too." Fred joined in wiping his own eyes.

"Gits." Ron chuckled and they began to search in earnest.

After two and three quarters hours they hadn't found anything. They marked off the rows they'd been searching and headed for the door. Fred pulled out the map and checked for people nearby. When no one was found they turned themselves invisible and headed for the dungeon. A quick check of his wards proved no one had been near. He cleared off his magic and started to enter the cupboard.

"Ok Ron, lock me in using something from sixth or seventh year." Harry instructed.

"And clear my magical signature, I've got it." He agreed, "Just shut the door when you're ready and don't forget to be visible when they open the door."

"Then head back to the common room." Harry said, "You can tell them Fred and George came to escort me back from detention and that you went back alone not wanting to be near Snape if you don't have to."

"We'll give you five minutes." Fred told him.

They heard voices coming down the corridor so they fell silent. Ron patted George as he left. He was already down the hall when a few seventh year Slytherins trouped by the invisible twins. About five minutes later the twins returned to the visible spectrum and went to the potions classroom door and knocked.

"What?" Snape tore the door open.

"We just came to escort Harry back to Gryffindor." Fred offered.

"He didn't show up to his detention." Snape began to close the door.

"Wait a minute." George yelled, "We walked him half way here, we know he came."

Harry heard them talking and began to beat on the door.

"What is that noise?" Snape asked.

"Help!" Harry yelled, "I'm locked in."

The twins and Snape moved down the side hall and found the broom cupboard with the noise, "Potter?"

"Yes! Finally!" Harry yelled, "Get me out!"

Snape tried several spells on the door before it clicked open, "What were you doing in there?"

"I came down for my detention and someone grabbed me, shoved me in and locked the door." Harry sat shakily on the floor outside the door, "I didn't see who it was. I tried Alohamora several times but I must not have done it right."

"The charm that locked the door was a seven-year spell." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alohamora wouldn't have unlocked it. You two make sure he gets back to his dorm without causing any more chaos."

"Should we take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Fred asked concerned.

A quick wave from Snape's wand and he replied, "No need, he has no injuries."

"Come on Harry." George reached out to help him up, "Let's go."

"Thank you, sir." Harry grabbed the hand and stood with his help.

"Harry you do not need to call me sir." George huffed.

"Idiot." Harry chuckled and gave him a small punch.

"Directly back to the common room." Snape's order followed them up the hall.

Ron was waiting in the common room, "How was detention?"

"I never made it." When Harry answered the common room went silent.

"What happened?" Ron stood looking concerned.

"Someone locked him…" George began

"…in a broom cupboard " Fred added.

"…just down from…" George continued.

"…the Potions classroom." Fred finished.

"Snape had to unlock it." They said together.

"Do you know who the twins need to prank?" Oliver asked.

"No clue." Harry shrugged, "Snape said it was locked with a seventh-year spell."

"Good thing they decided to walk you back." Ron sighed with relief, "Who knows how long it would have taken to find you."

"I suggest that any first through third year who has a detention in potions gets escorted all the way there and back." Percy spoke up.

"Good suggestion Percy." The seventh-year male prefect said, "Firsties stay in groups, run if confronted by older students, especially Slytherins and inform a prefect if you've got detention so we can provide escort."

Harry was a bit shocked at the new requirements. He didn't think that would have ever happened in their previous time line. He wondered if they had changed things that much or because it was Harry that had been hurt that spurred it. At any rate he thought it was a great suggestion.

"When is your next detention Harry?" Percy asked.

"Next one?" he asked confused.

"To make up for the one you missed tonight." Percy explained.

"He didn't assign one." Harry shrugged, "He'll probably tell me tomorrow but I'm not going to go ask."

"Smart lad." George patted his head.

Harry swatted at him again.


	13. Day 42 - September 4

The first Friday at school had been a quiet September third. Harry had waited all day to see if Snape was going to reschedule his detention but it didn't happen. He'd also sent off a letter with Hedwig for Moody and Shacklebolt warning them of what had happened so far. This morning Hedwig flew in with the rest of the owls to Harry's surprise. He took the letter and opened it at the table, very few were up yet.

The letter was short. Moody had spent Friday morning in Hogsmeade in disguise. He had been waiting for a letter from Harry. Dumbledore had also sent a letter and Moody was meeting him in his office after breakfast today. The two were to go and try to repair the blood wards on Privet Drive. Which of course couldn't happen with the tampering Moody had already done, not to mention the Dursley family should be unavailable by now. Shacklebolt, meanwhile was coming to talk to Ron and George to confirm their description of the attacker at the burrow.

Ron and the twins managed to make it down while he was still reading and took seats around Harry, "Morning."

"We're going to have a visitor today." Harry whispered, "Kingsley is coming for a talk while Moody and Dumbledore go to Privet Drive."

"Where are we going to talk?" Ron asked.

"ROR." Harry grinned as it dawned on the other three.

"So less talking and more searching." Fred grumbled.

"The sooner the better." Ron pointed out.

"I know." The twin agreed reluctantly.

"It's not that bad." George bumped him, "We're finding a lot of cool stuff."

"That's true." Fred agreed again sounding better, "When?"

"After breakfast." Harry took a bite of toast and motioned for the others to get a move on.

Dumbledore was already leaving the room by the time the others had fixed their plates. They quickly dove in. Within a few minutes Hermione and Neville arrived and joined them. They had just begun to eat when Harry bumped Ron.

"He's here." The other five looked up.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Auror Shacklebolt." Ron whispered, "He's here to talk to the four of us about something that happened over the summer. We're not allowed to talk about it yet."

Hermione looked over the four of them and then back to Neville, "Do you want to study in the library this morning?"

"Sure." He agreed readily, "You guys can probably find us there when you are done."

"It's going to take some time." Ron added as the four of them stood, "We'll find you or see you at lunch or something."

"Morning boys." Kingsley waited for them at the door.

Harry led the way up to the seventh floor and had the room of junk open up. They entered and shut the door behind them before they began to talk.

"What's going on?" Harry spoke first.

"If you'll remember I told you I turned your case over to the muggles." Kingsley's deep voice was as soothing as normal, "The Dursleys were arrested at ten on Thursday in a live media event on their lawn. Muggle Aurors showed up at seven and a nosy neighbor called the media trying to find out what was happening in number four."

"How much media?" Harry asked.

"Enough that no one in Surry is going to forget the large man shrieking about the freaky eleven-year-old who was framing him." Kingsley shook his head, "It's been in the paper and on the tele for two days now, Albus isn't going to get this covered up."

"I'm surprised Mrs. Figg didn't say anything to him." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"That would be because her tele mysteriously quit working and someone stole the poor woman's newspapers." Kingsley grinned, "The tele began to work again this morning before the repair man arrived but she's dreadfully behind on the news."

"Couldn't happen to better people." George gave Harry a one-armed hug, "Are you going to help look Kings?"

"Yes, we'll have a few hours." He replied.

It took another two hours before Harry spoke up, "I think I've found the right area."

The rest marked their spots before converging on him and Kingsley asked, "How can you be sure?"

"See this, when I ran across it last time there was a cabinet there." Harry pointed to another spot as he sifted through the junk, "I put this wig on that statue, the diadem was in this area. Here it is."

"This is the last piece isn't it?" George asked watching Harry hand over the diadem with some relief.

"This and the piece in Quirrell." Harry agreed, "How are we going to do this?"

Looking at his watch Kingsley gave them instructions, "You four are to go to lunch and act normal. I'm waiting until Moody returns. Then we will corner Quirrell and take care of both."

"I may need to be there." Harry jumped in, "The prophecy says I have to kill him. Besides if Dumbledore knows I was a horcrux then I don't want him to kill me before you can explain it to him."

"Wait a minute." Ron stopped them both, "Harry, I thought the power he knew not was the deathly hallows. You don't have them."

"I have the ring in my vault." Harry shrugged, "I don't have the cloak in possession but I know where it is and that it's mine. All I have to do is disarm Dumbledore and I'm ready."

At that moment Moody's patronus took shape beside them, "Head to Dumbledore's office and bring the boys."

"Maybe I can get them both." Harry shrugged and headed for the door.

Kingsley and the four teens made their way to Albus' office and knocked on the door. It was opened by Moody who escorted them all in. Harry looked between an angry Moody and a Dumbledore with a blank face. He took a seat next to Ron and waited for the explosion.

"Auror Shacklebolt." Albus spoke first, "I didn't expect you to be here today."

"I am here on a case that began this summer." Kingsley replied, "I didn't need your permission to speak with the witnesses as I already have their guardian's permission."

"You did not have my permission to speak to Mr. Potter." He stated.

"He didn't need it Albus." Moody turned, "When Mr. Potter was found to be abused by the people you left him with, the goblins removed your guardianship and took over."

"Why were you checking on him?" Albus growled, "Did anyone see you?"

"He popped into the alley right in front of me, I didn't know the injured boy was Harry Potter." Kingsley stated, "It became my responsibility to take over his care and get the muggle aurors involved. The fact that he was Harry Potter didn't factor into it."

"Albus, at this moment we could arrest you for at least fifteen violations of the law." Moody grumbled, "Only our friendship is keeping you here, so explain to me right now why I shouldn't arrest you."

"I had no idea he was being abused." Albus began.

"Lie one." Moody narrowed his eyes at the man, "I've known you for years and I'm trained to spot lies."

"I don't think it's as bad as everyone is making out." He huffed.

"Tell that to Andromeda Tonks." Kingsley stated, "She's already turned her assessment in to Madam Bones and muggle ready copies are in the hands of their aurors."

"Surely, it's not all that bad, Harry?" Albus turned to the boy.

"Do you know that Privet Drive has four bedrooms upstairs?" Harry asked, "One was the master bedroom for my aunt and uncle. One was the guest bedroom his sister always used during her visits. One was Dudley's room and the last was the junk room they tossed his broken toys into. My bedroom was the only one down stairs."

"There are no bedroom's downstairs." Albus thought back to the layout he had just seen.

"Mine was." Harry kept his face blank, "You see the door as you walk into the house."

"No." Albus shook his head, "There was a doorway into the living room and one in the kitchen."

"Did you see a third door Mr. Moody?" Harry asked.

"Only the one to the cupboard under the stairs." He answered.

"Right, my bed room." Harry nodded.

"In case you didn't understand that, Albus." Moody pointed out, "He was locked into the cupboard under the stairs he did not get one of the four bed rooms."

"Andromeda said it was malnutrition on the verge of starvation." Kingsley added as Albus' face finally showed some shock, "She also pointed out that Mr. Potter is not a picky eater. Yet his uncle and cousin are the size of erumpets."

"But…" Albus started.

"We cannot allow you to do this anymore Albus." Moody frowned, "Andromeda is getting custody, Amelia already has the paperwork filed."

Harry happened to be looking at Albus when the man turned his way. He felt the legelamancy probe and his anger got the best of him. He pushed back and found the man was thinking that perhaps the spirit possessing Quirrell might move to Harry. The little wizard had his wand out and disarmed the man before anyone could blink.

"Mr. Potter!" Albus reeled back.

"Stay out of my head." Harry hissed back holding a wand in each hand.

"Moody you need to disarm him I think he might be possessed." Albus glared, "He blocked my legelamancy."

Harry frowned at the man, "Moody, Shacklebolt I release you from your vow."

"We're not done yet boy." Moody frowned.

"He knows about Quirrell." Harry growled, "I don't want his thoughts to continue on that line."

"How much do I tell him?" Moody asked.

"About my scar and the other items." Harry nodded.

"Riddle is staying alive because he created Horcruxes." Moody turned to Albus, "We've figured out how many and what they are. We have the last one with us and we're getting ready to take him out."

"Harry's scar was one as well and we've removed it." Kingsley added.

"I thought he had to die!" Ablus spluttered out in shock.

"You were raising me like a lamb for slaughter." Harry sat back heavily.

"No." Albus vehemently denied that accusation, "You see there is…"

"A prophecy, I know." Harry said glumly.

"You know?" Albus was puzzled for a moment but went on, "Then you surely know only Voldemort can kill you! Putting you at your aunt's house has made you stronger."

"No, it didn't." Harry stood defensively, "It weakened me. The first time my physical health was half of what it is now. I've had two months of potions, good food and proper care. That is the only reason I'm not throwing up after every large meal."

"The first time?" Albus was thrown again.

"That's right Alby." George spoke up, "We're time travelers. An accident with some time sand tossed us back and we're doing it right this time."

"No! You'll mess everything up." Albus went to pull his wand only to remember it was gone.

"Accio my Christmas present." Harry waved Albus' wand and his cloak in its gift paper soared from its spot. Harry ripped the paper open and put on the cloak. Albus looked on in shock, "I already know what your plans are. They suck. I am doing this my way and Voldemort won't get a chance to return our world to war. Death eaters are not going to get the chance to hurt anyone and little death eaters need to learn there is a new order to things. We will not fall to the Greater Good you and your pal Grindlewald devised."

"His what?" Moody yelled.

Harry stunned Dumbledore and watched him slump to his desk, "I shouldn't have said that."

"They would have found out eventually." Ron patted his shoulder.

"His what?" Moody asked again.

"In his youth, right out of Hogwarts, he met and fell in love with Gillert Grindlewald." Harry explained, "They planned to take over the world in the name of the Greater Good for wizards and subjugate the muggles. His sister was hurt by muggles and his father died in Azkaban because he hurt the boys who hurt her. The night his sister died his brother Aberforth tried to stop him and Gillert from their goals. The three-way fight ended with Arianna's death and Gillert running away. It only took him so long to face Grindlewald again because he didn't want to be told it was his spell that killed his sister."

"He spent the rest of his life fighting for the greater good but we're not sure who's good was greater." Ron finished.

"I'm going to have to obliviate him." Harry sighed.

"Maybe I should…" Kingsley started.

"No, we'll make it look like Quirrell did it." Ron said, "Call him up to the office to discuss his protection for the stone. We can make it seem like Moody found him obliviating Albus and we arrived, with Kingsley, during the fight."

"In truth we'll get him up here and stun him." Harry reasoned out, "Then kill the horcrux and see what happens with the other piece. Use Quirrell's wand to obliviate him and make it look badly done."

"I can copy Albus' hand writing." George offered.

"Comes in handing for faking notes for Filch." Fred grinned.

A letter was written and a house elf called to deliver it. The five of them hid leaving Albus looking asleep on his desk. They waited quietly after Moody left the door slightly ajar. A few minutes later the door creaked open.

"H..h..h..ead..d…d…mas…s…s…ter?" Quirrell's head peeked around and found Albus slumped at his desk. A quick look around had the man pulling his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

Moody's stunner slammed into the man at the same time the killing curse hit Albus. Kingsley moved to check the old man as the four teens stared on in shock.

"Dead." Kingsley sighed.

"I..I.." Harry stuttered.

"Not your fault!" Ron turned Harry to face him and said it again, "Not your fault. None of us though he would do that. We all agreed to leave Dumbledore stunned rather than awake and petrified."

"If it's anyone's fault its mine." Moody growled as he waved his wand over Quirrell, "I'm paid to know how dark wizards think. He is possessed."

"Portraits." Harry finally stated weekly.

"Locked in sleep mode." Moody grumbled, "He does it all the time."

Kingsley pulled the diadem out of his pocket and put it on the desk. A few minutes later the soul piece was out and gone. They all breathed in relief until Quirrell jumped up and grabbed Harry.

"Back off or I'll kill the kid." He growled and put his hand on Harry's throat and squeezed, all traces of the quibbling professor were gone, he didn't seem to notice his hand beginning to smoke.

The turban had fallen off when Moody had stunned him and, while being held by the throat, Harry heard Voldemort's voice yelling for Quirrell to kill him. Because of his increase in magical levels Harry had already been having issues with his temper and magic and at the sound of that voice he lost control and sent out a pulse of magic strong enough to knock over everyone in the room. Quirrell hit the wall and slid to the ground, his body convulsed once before a black cloud began to rise from the body.

Harry faced the black cloud, "You're finished."

"No." the mass twisted and began to slowly move across the room, "I will take you next."

"You can't." Harry grinned as he watched it begin to dissipate, "You're too weak."

"I am strong enough for this." The cloud was getting smaller.

"You are not." Harry smirked at him, "Goodbye Tom."

"No!" it rasped before the last remnants were gone.

"It's gone." Moody had his wand out, "It didn't leave it dissipated."

"Thank goodness." Harry sunk to the ground and his three friends gathered around him and put hands of comfort on his shoulders and back.

Minerva arrived within a few moments, "Albus?"

"I'm sorry Minerva, he's gone." Moody slumped against the desk, "Shack call Amelia."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Wait until she gets here." He waved her off, "This is an auror matter now."

"What are you four doing here?" she turned on her students.

"We were supposed to be here to discuss the attack on us over the summer." George explained, "The rest happened while we were here."

Kingsley pulled back from the fire and it flared admitting Amelia Bones and two aurors. She took a look around the office before sending the others back.

"Well, what happened?" she demanded.

"I arrived to find Quirrell there sending a killing curse at Dumbledore." Moody explained, "I stunned him and went to check on Albus, he's dead."

"I arrived with the four students as he was checking Albus. The students and I were going to discuss the altercations over the summer with Albus and Moody." Kingsley added, "I didn't see Quirrell and he jumped Mr. Potter when he entered the room. Mr. Potter let off some accidental magic that threw Quirrell into the wall. The wraith that was under his turban left him and dissipated. He is also dead but I think the combination of hitting the wall and the possessing spirit leaving killed him."

"That would explain his odd behavior." Minerva sighed, "He's not been the same since he returned from his sabbatical. He had said he ran into a vampire. I would have thought that Albus would have known about it through the wards though."

"It's possible that we interrupted the discussion about that." Moody alluded.

"Do you know anything about the wraith?" Minerva asked.

"That's classified." Moody answered.

Amelia picked up the wand laying by Moody and tapped it twice. First a slip of paper spit out followed by the green curse that was unmistakable, "The wand belongs to Quirinus Quirrell and the last spell was the killing curse. We need to get the bodies to the Ministry. This is a crime scene until further notice."

"Do you need my students?" Minerva asked, "I'd like to take them to be checked over by Poppy."

"I don't think we need them for anything." Amelia smiled down at them, "Except an award ceremony at some time in the future."

Ron knew Harry was out of it when he didn't squash that idea right away. Fred and George helped Harry get up as Minerva motioned for them to go through the door.

Just before he left Ron turned back, "I never answered your question, I left Scabbers in his cage in my dorm."

"Thank you for reminding me." Kingsley nodded, "I'll check him before I leave."

"What's wrong with his rat?" They paused as Minerva asked.

"We're looking for an Animagus." Moody answered, "We found some evidence that their kidnapper was one and we're checking all the pets in the family. The owls have been cleared. We were going to discuss the possibility here to warn him and then go get the rat to check."

"I had just asked him if he knew where it was when we walked in." Kinglsey added, "If he's not a rat he'll be gone."

"Can you find it on your own?" she asked.

"It would be best if a teacher accompanied me to help with the students." Kingsley shrugged.

"I'll send Filius up to you." Minerva agreed.

"If he's not a rat then I don't want him around." Ron added for Minerva's benefit.

"Too right Mr. Weasley. Let's head to the hospital." She nudged him and they left the aurors to their business.


	14. Day 43 - September 5

A few minutes later Minerva had them each in a bed and Poppy was looking them over. The woman watched them all but kept glancing back at Harry. He seemed to be the most affected, but being grabbed and threatened would do that to anyone.

"Mild shock for the three Mr. Weasleys and a slightly more severe case for Mr. Potter." Poppy gave her verdict, which agreed with what Minerva was seeing, "I'm going to give them dreamless sleep tonight, but that will be after dinner. I've ordered a late lunch and each have a calming draught. They can receive visitors after they eat."

Filius arrived just as Poppy was finishing, "Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry but your rat was taken by the aurors. They don't know if it is the man that attacked you over the summer but once they get him to the ministry they'll check. Auror Shacklebolt is going to be informing your parents."

"I let him sleep in my bed." Ron gave a small shudder he had to force it since the calming draught was really working.

"I'll buy you any pet you want." Harry spoke for the first time, "Sorry but I never liked Scabbers, rats have always bothered me."

"They'll probably bother..." Fred offered from his bed.

"… all of us now." George finished.

"I'm sure Auror Shacklebolt will even check for animagus if you ask." Harry chuckled slightly.

"I think we'd be…" Fred started.

"…falling on the floor..." George continued.

"…laughing if we weren't…" Fred continued next.

"…drugged to the gills with…" George again went.

"…calming draught." They finished together.

Filius shook his head in amusement as he left. The elves showed up with lunch a moment later. Each plate was piled high with more food than three of them could eat, Ron could probably do it though. His eating habits were better but he still put away a lot of food. They were just finishing when the Weasley parents entered. Harry had to hold himself back and remind himself that he didn't know them yet. His thoughts on that were sidetracked when Tonks and her parents arrived a few moments later.

"Well squirt, what did you do to yourself this time?" Tonks asked as she plopped onto Harry's bed.

"Actually, I don't think we can talk about it yet." Harry shrugged, "It's in the Aurors hands now."

"Aurors?" her hair turned blue, "What happened?"

"Minerva will be explaining at dinner." Andromeda stopped her questions, "For now get out of the way so I can scan him."

"I've already done so." Poppy sounded a bit affronted.

"I have his scans from the summer I want to compare." Andromeda explained not wanting to step on her toes, "I want to make sure this didn't set him back on things I've already fixed."

"I noticed he had some healing." Poppy watched her work, "He did not say who."

"I'm fine Andromeda." Harry started.

"We've spoke of this before." Andromeda patted his head, "I decide when you are fine, not you. I do believe you'd have two broken legs and a collapsed lung and you'd say you were fine."

"You know she's right mate." Ron grinned at him from his own bed.

"You are so very mean for being my best mate." Harry snarked back.

"Ron are you going to introduce us?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Ron cringed, "Harry these are my parents, Molly and Arthur. Mom, Dad my friend Harry."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you as well Harry." Arthur replied, Molly was still busily looking over her three sons.

"No setbacks." Andromeda looked relieved, "But I want you to take it easy for the next week. No magic outside of class."

"Do you think that's necessary." Poppy asked, "He is still in the high end of normal range."

"You don't know his starting numbers." Andromeda shook her head, "His bout of accidental magic really took some power. He is normally off the chart."

"Really?" Poppy looked concerned, "Minerva didn't say anything about it."

"Minerva didn't visit him." Andromeda stated, "He was with us."

Minerva entered just as she was speaking, "Albus said he was going to visit. Did Albus bring him to you?"

"He accidentally apparated himself to Diagon Alley from Surry." Andromeda explained.

"My cousin had trapped me down a dead-end alley." Harry shrugged, "I'd already been hit by my uncle and I didn't want more so soon after. I turned to try and hide but ended up right in front of Auror Shacklebolt."

"His relatives are already behind bars." Andromeda explained as they started to speak, "I helped our aurors provide the evidence to the muggle aurors."

"That's how Auror Shacklebolt found us." Ron added from his bed, "Harry stopped him outside the shop and they heard us inside."

Arthur was still listening to it all as they conversed, "I'm sorry for your misfortune but I'm glad you helped find my boys."

"I was kind of glad for my misfortune as well." Harry grinned, "It got me away and I got more magic."

"You always had the magic." Andromeda corrected, "But that did get it free."

Professor Flitwick took that moment to walk into the hospital leading Amelia Bones, "Good everyone in one place.

"Amelia, do you have news?" Minerva asked.

"Mr. Potter, you and your friends cause more trouble." She stated with a grin, "I do hope you are planning on working for me when you grow up."

This was the first time either of the Weasley Parents had heard the boy's last name. They looked at each other with slightly widened eyes as the conversation continued.

"I've not thought that far in advance." Harry grinned unrepentantly.

"I suspect the four of you will surprise us all." She greeted the other adults.

"So, what more mischief have they done today?" Minerva asked.

"Actually Mr. Weasley gave us a dead man." She grinned at Ron, "He's been singing quite a song for us. Under veritaserum of course."

"My rat?" Ron asked.

"Scabbers?" Arthur stood up as did Molly.

"Scabbers is an illegal animagus." Amelia stated, "When Shacklebolt searched your house for clues, he checked all the pets because we got a tip that the man who tried to abduct them was unregistered. He came today to see the rat that was here."

"Professor Flitwick told us that before." Ron nodded, "Who was he?"

"Peter Pettigrew." She announced.

"But…" Molly began.

"He's dead, I know." Amelia nodded, "Turns out Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper at all. Mr. Pettigrew was and framed Black and then hid with you to keep an eye on the news."

"But his trial…" Minerva tried.

"No trial." Amelia shook her head, "When we asked about that night Pettigrew told us everything. I looked back at the files and Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial. They didn't even check his wand or they'd have known Black's last spell was levitation. Nothing that would blow up a street."

"How did this happen?" Minerva sat on the bed next to Tonks.

"They said he confessed." She shook his head, "I asked him during his trial why he confessed to something he didn't do. He said he was the one to suggest they use Pettigrew so he felt like it was his fault."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked.

"St. Mungo's." She answered, "He is to stay there until he can pass a physical and mental evaluation."

"He'll never get out." Minerva chuckled.

"He said the same thing." Amelia also chuckled.

"Can he receive visitors?" Harry asked.

"Not until they've done a full diagnostic and get him to where he's not in any danger." She replied, "Even then you'll have only supervised visits until he's cleared the mental evaluation."

"I'll take you on a weekend after he's cleared." Andromeda promised.

"But what if he gets cleared on a Monday?" Harry asked, "Could you in all good conscious keep him from getting his first visitor?"

"I'll visit him on Monday." She grinned, "You have to wait for the weekend. No missing classes."

"So unfair." Harry shook his head but his grin showed he was teasing.

"Do I really have to wait for dinner to find out what all is going on?" Tonks huffed, "I know half of it."

"It's not good." Amelia patted her shoulder, "Professor Quirrell died this afternoon. Aurors walked in on him killing Professor Dumbledore and he was stopped. That is all the press and students will know. These four were with the aurors so they need to know the rest. Professor Quirrell was possessed by an evil spirit and when he grabbed Mr. Potter his bout of accidental magic threw Quirrell at the wall. Between hitting the wall very hard and the possessing spirit leaving him Professor Quirrell didn't survive."

"Ms. Tonks you can only repeat the portion that the media will have." Minerva instructed.

"I understand." Tonks turned to Harry, "We can't have people scared of you before you prank them to pieces."

"Exactly!" Harry nodded.

"We plan on helping." Fred added.

"As I said, you four will surprise us I'm sure." Amelia grinned.

"Speaking of surprises." Andromeda spoke quietly to Harry, "Ted and I were actually coming today to take you to Gringotts. They said they had the results. Do you know what they're talking about?"

Harry looked confused and deep in thought for several minutes, "Oh, I think I know. They audited my vaults. They told me that the day Kingsley took me to have the block removed. I'd forgotten about that."

"Why did they audit them?" Tonks whispered in confusion, her hair turning turquoise as she asked.

"They thought Professor Dumbledore was raising me here at Hogwarts." Harry shrugged as he quietly explained, "When I didn't even know who he was they wanted to know where the money for my care went. The Dursley's always made it out like they didn't get anything from my family to help with food and stuff."

"I'm going to go let them know where you are." Ted stood.

"Should he share anything about today?" Andromeda stopped Ted with a hand on his arm.

"Kingsley will probably tell them." Harry shrugged, "But I don't care if you tell them everything you know. As long as Madam Bones doesn't care."

The last sentence had been spoken a bit louder and caught the woman's attention and she approached and spoke quietly, "As long as I don't care about what?"

"I need to explain to the goblins why Harry can't come for a meeting today." Ted explained

"I'm heading there next so you can come along with me." She agreed.

"Tell them next weekend." Andromeda stated, "I don't want to see him traveling by magical means until at least Wednesday or Thursday."

"I will." Ted agreed as he followed Amelia through the floo.

"Nymphadora." Andromeda turned to her daughter who had a frown and red hair, "Oh, stop. I need to discuss some private matters with Harry. Off you go."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." She grinned at Harry, "Mum likes you best."

"I cause less trouble." Harry tried.

"That's debatable. I think its closer to a tie with you two." Once the girl was gone Andromeda pulled the curtains and used a privacy spell, "I'm going to make a few assumptions here. Based on everything that has gone on and you already knowing occlumency I've got a wild guess or two. With the amount of magic, you used to dispatch Quirrell, I want you to pretend to practice in class and just do the magic when the professor calls on you. Do you know what I'm asking you to do?"

"I've been doing it all year." Harry smiled, "Appear to struggle enough to not get it first or second but more down the line no later than fifth or sixth. Don't use magic until I want the spell to work. I'm curious what your guesses are?"

"My first thought was that you were a prodigy." She admitted, "Then I thought maybe that horcrux had taught you magic. But that didn't make since because nothing about you is evil or dark in any way. I think it's time travel but I'm unsure whether you came back and de-aged or if you sent memories back to yourself. I do have to say your acting skills are top notch. I was convinced you were just a prodigy until I found out about the horcrux and occlumency."

"Madam Bones knows more than you do if you need to talk to someone." Harry gave her a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She agreed, "Anything else you want to discuss before I remove the privacy spell?"

"Ron and George came with me." Harry stated, "Fred is included because of their twin mind link thing. Many people died last time. But with Voldemort and Dumbledore gone and the death eaters being arrested as new evidence comes to light, we have a chance to have a good victory this time."

She nodded and dropped the privacy spell, "Time for you to get some rest."

She pushed back the privacy curtains and he noticed the other three were asleep. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Hopefully the nightmares would stay away with the calming draught. He woke sometime later to his stomach growling.

"I told you that would work." Tonks said as Harry opened his eyes. She was setting a plate of food on his tray.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up.

"Time for you to get a watch." Tonks grinned at him then added, "Dinner time."

"You need a new joke." Harry sat up and pushed the tray back a bit, "And I need the loo."

Harry returned to find Tonks, Neville and Hermione talking quietly with Ron and the twins as they ate. He climbed into his own bed and Tonks pushed the tray closer.

"Thanks." He said before he started to eat, he was starving.

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

"Hungry." He grinned and took another bite, "So what's going on? What have we missed?"

"She broke the news at dinner." Tonks explained, "The rumor mill is trying to find the connection between the four of you in the hospital with the death of two professors and they're speculating wildly."

"As expected at Hogwarts." George grinned.

"What are the best ones?" Fred asked.

"The four of you stopped Quirrell after he killed Dumbledore." Hermione told them.

"You four really killed both professors and have threatened the aurors to keep their silence." Neville chuckled as he told them another.

"The aurors killed them both and you're being threatened to keep quiet about it." Tonks added.

"I think the best one is the one that says Quirrell killed Dumbledore and Hogwarts used your magics to kill Quirrell." Hermione offered.

"I like the alien one better." Neville grinned, "Aliens from outer space killed both of them and now they are posing as aurors to take over earth."

"Merlin." Harry laughed, "Which muggleborn thought that one up?"

"Dean did." Neville grinned, "But it was just to stir the cauldron with all the crazy ideas going on."

"You haven't heard my favorite yet." Tonks pretended to pout.

"I'm absolutely sure I don't want to hear your favorite!" Harry stated but grinned to let her know he was teasing.

"McGonagall." She grinned, "She caught Quirrell and Dumbledore making out and killed them both in a fit of jealously."

"You are mean for putting that in our heads." Harry groaned, "That has to be the worst."

"What's that bad?" McGonagall asked, she had entered just as Harry spoke.

"Rumors." Ron shivered.

"The Hogwart's rumor mill…" George began.

"…is warped." Fred shivered.

"And puts mean…" George began again.

"…things in our heads." Fred added.

"It's a cruel thing to do." Harry and the twins ended together.


	15. The End

_**Day 50 – September 10**_

Friday afternoon week later Harry was entering Gringotts accompanied by Andromeda and Ted. They were whisked out of the main room and down a hall. The room they were shown into had several goblins already in attendance, Bogrot was the only one he knew.

"Lord Potter, you honor us with your presence." Bogrot spoke, "I do hope you are in better health."

"I am well Bogrot." Harry nodded, "Thank you for asking. I trust the goblin coffers are full to overflowing."

"They are." Bogrot grinned, "Today with us we have the Potter Account manager, Bloodcurl and the Dumbledore Account manager, Ironfist and the Head of Investigations Gripheart."

Harry and the two with him nodded in acknowledgement but turned back to Bogrot and sat when he indicated. The group was at a conference table in a large room. Bogrot sat with Harry across from the other three goblins. Gripheart the investigator was between the other two.

"The Tonks are staying as they are his guardians since the ministry do not yet accept his adult status as indicated by magic." Bogrot explained to the three goblins, "Mr. Potter, when you arrived knowing nothing about the magical world or yourself, I contacted Gripheart to investigate. I will ask him to now impart his findings to you."

"Thank you, Bogrot." Gripheart nodded, "When you came in on July twenty-fifth Bogrot confirmed your identity as Lord Potter Peverell Hufflepuff Gryffindor Slytherin, also heir apparent for the Black family. He also found you to be the solely named beneficiary for another fifteen vaults of other minor, now extinct, families."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I began searching and found the letter from Mr. Dumbledore stating that he was awarded guardianship of you and required the installments indicated in the will to cover the costs of raising you." Gripheart explained, "This was accompanied with the correctly filed documents from the Wisengamot. It was known at that time by your Account manager Bloodcurl that this was contrary to the will of your late parents. Bloodcurl sent him a refusal stating he was not listed in the will and could not be the guardian. Further letters provided the order from the ministry to seal the will, do to safety concerns."

Harry wanted to know what safety concerns there were so he turned to Bogrot, "May I ask a question?"

"He will cover what those concerns were if that is what you are going to ask." Bogrot answered, "But you may ask questions to me on this note pad."

Once the they were finished Gripheart continued, "Most of the indicated guardians were either deceased or unable to care for you. Your Godfather was imprisoned, though it was a false imprisonment he was still there and unavailable for you. The only available party was a member of the Black family and the Wisengamot was unsure of their loyalties."

"Idiots." Andromeda muttered.

"I agree." Gripheart chuckled, "I have statements from three sitting members who stated they voted for Dumbledore's guardianship because he had stated you were untrustworthy due to your close relationship with Sirius Black who was obviously out to kill Mr. Potter. Recent court cases had them agreeing to give us statements."

"Covering themselves." Ted shook his head.

"However, due to the vote at that time we had no choice but to pay the installments to Mr. Dumbledore. All payments were made in galleons directly to his account." Gripheart shuffled his papers, "The same amount was removed from his own vault in the form of galleons, no money was exchanged into muggle currency."

"I wonder if it would have made a difference." Harry thought to himself but shook his head, "No it wouldn't have."

"Next was your claim and proof that Mr. Dumbledore did not raise you at Hogwarts as we thought. You were sent to your muggle relatives whom abused you." Gripheart looked up from his notes, "This was also proven, it is our understanding that the muggle authorities are dealing with the abuse case."

"They are." Harry answered, "The Dursleys were arrested on September second."

"Very good." He agreed, "Since you were not in the physical care of Mr. Dumbledore we have judged that his removal of four hundred thousand galleons from your accounts was unlawful. As was the removal of your family grimoires and other objects of value. We have begun the retrieval of these items, some are no longer in his possession so they will take longer to retrieve."

Harry noticed Gripheart give a look at Ironfist who looked a bit sour.

"The sum of five hundred thousand galleons have been awarded to you from the Dumbledore account for the installments plus interest." Gripheart continued, "For any item that cannot be found, the value will be removed from the Dumbledore account. If any of the priceless items cannot be found, you will get everything that is left of the possessions of Mr. Dumbledore. His will is to be held until your claim is satisfied."

Harry blinked in surprise several times during Gripheart's explanation. He didn't know anything about family grimoires, they had been lost to him in the other timeline. A huff from Ironfist pulled his attention to the goblin.

"Silence." Gripheart frowned at the goblin, "There will be a meeting of the Wisengamot on Wednesday this week. You and your new guardian will need to be present to take possession of the Potter seats back from the current proxy. You will then be able to assign another proxy if your guardian will not or cannot sit on the panel for you."

Harry stared in shock for a few moments. He had seats on the Wisengamot! He had never been told, not even by Kingsley, that he had seats. Andromeda speaking woke him out of his shock.

"I will take the proxy for the time being." She was talking to Harry, "We will discuss another proxy when you have time to digest all of this."

"Ok." Harry nodded, obviously shocked, "If I may, are you by any chance looking for the cloak of invisibility that was possibly taken?"

"Yes." Gripheart nodded.

"I have it." Harry told them and pulled the item from the pocket he kept it in, "I got it from Dumbledore shortly before he was killed."

Ironfist seemed to relax a little while Bloodcurl smiled. Obviously, this was one of the priceless items that were upsetting them all. Ironfist tensed back up when Gripheart began to speak again.

"That is one of the missing priceless items. But by no means the only one." He gave a look to the other goblin again.

Harry made a note to ask Bogrot about the angry look Ironfist was getting. It wasn't his fault that Dumbledore was such a thief.

"At this time, I need to speak with Mr. Potter alone." Gripheart stood.

Harry followed suit. The two walked into another area of the room with a small table for two. He could still see the others but he realized quickly they were on the other side of a privacy spell.

"In my investigation I came across something very odd." Gripheart took a seat and started right away, "You are a time traveler."

"I am." Harry agreed, "The aurors I am working with know the situation. It was an accident with some time sand, completely out of our control."

"Our control?" he asked, "I only investigated you."

"Ron and George Weasley." Harry answered.

"Have you changed things?" he asked.

"A lot of things." Harry sighed, "Do you think there will be a problem with that?"

"No." Gripheart relieved his worry, "Magic wouldn't have allowed you to come back this far if she didn't want you to make changes. What would you say is the biggest change?"

"Dumbledore died just before my sixteenth birthday." Harry gave a list, "Voldemort didn't die until almost my eighteenth birthday. We lost a lot of people but the death eaters were gone. This time we still need to deal with them."

"Will they be dealt with?" he asked.

"Madam Bones has Peter Pettigrew." Harry shrugged, "He's already given names and they've arrested a few. First were those aurors who were supporters."

"I will visit with her and see if we can share some information." Gripheart gave him a toothy grin, "Cooperation amongst the races will go a long way to seeing this world cleaned up."

 _ **Day 64 - September 25**_

On Saturday two weeks later, Harry and Nymphadora followed Andromeda through St. Mungo's to find the room Sirius was in. Andromeda had the two of them stay out until she was sure he was awake and decent. Once sure she opened the door. Nymphadora walked right in and up to the bed.

"Nimmy! You've grown so much." Sirius pulled her into a hug despite her hair turning red.

"Don't call me that." She hissed, "Call me Tonks."

"He could call you by your middle name." Harry grinned at her as he approached.

"Egad you do not play nice." She shivered, "Sirius this meany is your godson Harry."

"What's her middle name?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Harry shrugged.

"Nymphadora, Praesepe isn't that bad, neither is Nymphadora." Andromeda insisted.

"Andy, how could you." Sirius huffed, "I can't even make anything out of that."

"You're not trying hard enough." Harry grinned and stepped a bit closer giving Sirius a soft hug, "I was able to think of one, that's why I'm banned."

"Harry!" Sirius pulled him close for a tighter hug, "You look so much like your dad, except…"

"My eyes, yea, I've got mom's eyes." He grinned.

"He has his father's pranks." Andromeda shook her head.

"Excellent, what pranks have you played?" Sirius' eyes danced.

"I'm not allowed to talk about most of them." Harry grinned, "But I will confess to aiding the perpetrators that turned all the Ravenclaw's robes pink last week."

"Why Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"I can get away with it." Harry grinned, "No Ravens in the friends or family realm so I'm safe."

"So, it was the twins." Tonks grinned, "I can make money off that info."

"Actually, it wasn't." Harry grinned, "I'd never rat out the twins. Not even on accident. Besides you all already know I'm funding the twins."

"Funding them?" Sirius asked.

"We're opening a joke shop in a few years." Harry grinned, "I'm the silent money for all their testing and future store premises."

"Jokes?" Sirius was grinning again.

"They make Zonko look like an amateur." Tonks provided, "I'm so glad I'm on their good side."

"I'll give them the same amount you are." Sirius offered immediately.

"Have you decided on a proxy for the Black seats yet?" Andromeda asked, "Or are you planning on keeping them yourself."

"I've made contact with a few old friends." Sirius waved her off, "I should hear back soon."

"You should do them yourself." she frowned at him.

"I will, but I want to have about a year to recover first." He stated, "I need to get to know Harry and introduce him to Moony.

 _ **7 + years later**_

Ron, Harry, Fred and George sat at a table on the balcony above the shop and looked over the crowd in Diagon Alley. They each had a bottle in hand as they chatted about life. A wave from below told them that Hermione, Angelina, Ginny, and two of Hermione's friends were on their way up to meet with them.

"Harry." Ron turned serious as they approached, "I want to tell Hermione."

"I don't see a problem with that." Harry shrugged, "Just get a vow from her. Same for Angelina if you're wondering Fred."

"No, I didn't come with you." Fred replied.

"I don't have anyone to tell." George answered before it could be asked, "Do you have anyone yet?"

"No." Harry grinned, "Unlike Neville, I've kept my vow of eternal bachelorhood."

"You just need to find the right girl." Ron gave him a light kick under the table, "You've got a lot more people to choose from then last time."

"It's amazing." Harry grinned, "Last time it felt like we lost, this time, victory is sweet."

"What are your plans for after the wedding Harry?" Fred asked.

"Sirius, Remus and I are going to do some traveling." Harry grinned.

"Traveling with those two mutts will be exciting." George grinned, "Where are you headed?"

"We're starting with France." Harry grinned, "I believe Sirius said the Riviera."

"With promises like that its no wonder you're still single." Ginny stated as the girls reached the balcony.

"That's just the first stop." Harry grinned, "He's planning on stopping at every tropical spot on earth."

"You will be coming back to visit now and then, won't you?" Hermione sat on Ron's lap since there were no available chairs, "Your Godchildren need to see you once in a while."

"Once you start having some of those, I'll make sure to stop by." Harry grinned, "I'll bring the fun toys. Of course, if it's fun its noisy or it flies."

"Or both." Fred and George added together.

"Harry, you will get them educational toys or I will castrate you." Hermione stated conversationally.

"Ouch." Fred shivered, "I'm only buying books for their kids."

"I'll buy the educational ones and let Sirius pick out the others." Harry chuckled, "I don't care if he gets castrated."

"I'll tell him you said that." Ron pointed at him.

"He knows she's all bark and no bite when it comes to him." Harry wasn't worried, "However, with me she does bite."

"You clued her into your true nature too quickly." George pointed out.

"Yes, she figured us out quickly too." Fred grinned and gave a salute to his soon-to-be sister.

"Too true bother mine." George nodded along.

"All my favorite people in one place." Neville stood in the doorway of the balcony.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, "You only call us your favorite people when you want help with the greenhouse fertilizer or something equally as bad."

"The rest of the time we're those clowns he hangs around." Harry grinned at his friend, "What's up?"

"I know you have plans to visit all the hot spots on earth, but I need to interrupt at the beginning." Neville grinned back, "I need a best man for my wedding in two months."

"You wound me Nev." Harry put a hand over his heart, "We had a solemn brotherly vow for eternal bachelorhood, you've squelched on me mate."

"I lasted years longer than Ron said we would." Neville countered, "Its only because you're the ugliest of the group that no girls would date you."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend. Girls had always been falling at his feet, or rather the feet of the boy-who-lived. It was a joke among them, but they didn't fault him for his attitude with the fan girls. Harry stood and stretched before he answered.

"So, you want the ugly friend to be the best man so you can look even better?"

"Obviously." Neville answered with a nod, "It's the duty of the best man and grooms' men to make me look good. By the way my colors are pink and maroon. Ron, Fred, George are you up for that?"

"Merlin." Ron groaned.

"Hannah will kill you if they show up like that." Hermione shook her head knowing the twins would pull something.

Of course, when handed material like that they couldn't pass it up. The wedding was perfect Hannah would settle for nothing less. But they each had a treasured memento from the occasion. One picture was allowed with Neville in his perfect black formal robes, Harry in maroon and the three red heads in pink.


End file.
